


L'envol du phœnix ardent

by Ammychan



Category: B.A.P, Block B, Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior, Troublemaker, f(x)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammychan/pseuds/Ammychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Des plages dorées de Shuî aux vallées de Tang, du royaume du ciel à celui souterrain, le sang coulera, et la vie s'éteindra. Par-delà les batailles, les conflits du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air, l'orgueil des Hommes déchaînera la colère des Dieux, et le monde connu laissera sa place à une renaissance. Seul l'homme à la chevelure de feu, qui saura voir les signes, sera capable de comprendre à travers le cœur de ses paires, et permettre une nouvelle ère de prospérité. Le jeu des alliances et des promesses sera son terrain, et celui des sentiments et du cœur, sa faiblesse et sa force. Qui s'y opposera, s'y risquera. Il sera l'espoir des Hommes, et l'arme des Dieux. »</p><p>Le jour où Dongahe, prince de Shuî, tombe dans une embuscade, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa promise, personne, ni même le commanditaire, Siwon, le roi de Lua, ne se doute du bouleversement engendré, qui changera à jamais le destin des quatre royaumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La prophétie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Pour ceux qui ont atterri ici par hasard, bienvenue ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fanfictions (par ici https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/auteur/Ammychan/32137.html), je suis heureuse de vous retrouver.  
> Cette fanfiction est un tout nouveau style. Ici, j’ai voulu changer un peu ma façon d’écrire, pour me rapprocher un peu plus des romans. Je ne sais pas si ça va bien marcher… Mais on verra (et j’ai espacé pour faciliter la lecture, également).  
> Il y aura bien d’autres couples que le Sihae, mais je n’ai pas voulu les afficher, pour réserver la surprise. Mais vous savez qu’il y aura du Yaoi, du Yuri, et de l’Hétéro.  
> Par ailleurs, si vous avez atterri ici par hasard, via le fait que la fanfic porte aussi sur les Block B, je tiens à prévenir par avance qu’ils apparaîtront assez tard, et vous m’en voyez navrée.  
> Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous laisse découvrir ce prologue.  
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

 

_By Forthane_

 

 

 

Il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud, dans cette pièce. En plus d'être étroite, les murs donnaient l'impression de se resserrer sur les deux hommes, alors qu'ils se tenaient debout, les pieds campés sur les dalles de marbre blanc. Délestés de leurs armes à l'entrée, ils avaient dû suivre un long couloir, aux murs desquels chaque visiteur pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses fresques et œuvres d'art représentant l'histoire du monde. Certains croyaient même que c'était la déesse de la Création et de la Lune, Canda, qui était à l'origine de ces dessins, ordonnant aux hommes, alors même qu'ils ne savaient pas encore construire et bâtir convenablement, de raconter leur histoire sur ces façades.  
Enfin, il ne s'agissait que de légendes, et cela n'intéressait guère les deux visiteurs. En vérité, le plus âgé était déterminé, concentré sur sa mission, alors que le plus jeune demeurait nerveux. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait rencontrer la grande prêtresse du temple de la Lune. Chacun se bousculait pour pouvoir obtenir une prédiction de sa part, comprendre ce que les dieux attendaient d'eux, alors qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir réellement entrer en communication avec les divinités. Et si Lua, le pays du feu, la gardait jalousement sur son territoire, elle avait laissé tout de même l'opportunité aux habitants des contrées voisines de venir, et obtenir, s'ils en étaient capables, une réponse à leurs problèmes.  
S'ils y parvenaient, oui. N'importe qui ne pouvait entrer. Il fallait beaucoup d'argent. Ou beaucoup de pouvoir. Parfois même, les deux. Car la prêtresse ne pouvait se déplacer, et avait, de toute façon, besoin de ce lieu, au sein duquel la communication avec le monde des dieux était la plus perceptible, tant la vallée au milieu des montagnes était un lieu spirituel.  
Il y faisait froid. Terriblement. Était-ce pour cette raison que la salle dans laquelle la prêtresse accueillait ses visiteurs était chauffée à ce point ?  
Rapidement, les deux hommes étaient arrivés devant une porte, devant laquelle se dressait un inconnu. Un jeune garçon à la peau mat, aux cheveux courts et bruns, et au nez aquilin, sur lequel se trouvait un petit grain de beauté discret, les avait accueillis. S'inclinant poliment, face aux visiteurs, il avait pu leur permettre d'entrer, alors qu'une voix féminine avait résonné :

« Merci, Jongup. »

Le garçon avait hoché la tête, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme au centre de cette pièce surchauffée, dans laquelle se trouvaient dés à présent les deux hommes. Chauffée, ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'une coupe de feu trônait en plein centre, alors que devant elle, une demoiselle était assise. Le teint un peu plus pâle que son serviteur, ses longs cheveux d'ébènes tombaient en cascades ondulées sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle était couverte d'une robe d'un blanc ocre, les bretelles retenues par des broches argentées. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent alors sur les deux hommes venant réclamer ses services. L'un était vraiment grand, avec une carrure imposante, au vu de ses larges épaules. Ses cheveux noirs courts couvraient son front et son œil droit à l'aide d'une demi-frange, alors qu'un rictus déformait ses lèvres claires, surplombées d'une légère moustache. Il devait sûrement avoisiner la quarantaine, voire un peu moins, et pourtant, sa condition physique, à peine cachée par ce haut de toile noire sans manche, n'envierait sûrement pas les plus jeunes téméraires. Même son pantalon aux teintes sombres, serré, laissait supposer des cuisses plus qu'entraînées. Et son compagnon n'était guère mieux. Un peu plus petit, et à l'aspect juvénile, atteignant à peine la vingtaine, ses cheveux auburn avaient plus d'épaisseur, légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux noirs étaient également plus petits, et sa peau plus claire. Il était habillé de la même façon que son aîné, et vu les fourreaux vides présents dans leur dos, et à leur taille, ainsi que les cagoules attachées à leur cou, mais ôtées, ils ne devaient pas être de Lua.  
La prêtresse devina aussitôt qu'ils devaient venir de Kûki, le pays de l'air. Enfin, elle n'allait pas faire de distinction.  
Le plus âgé prit alors la parole :

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, grande prêtresse.  
\- J'en serai toute aussi honorée, si vous décliniez vos identités, répondit la concernée.  
\- Ce serait malheureusement impossible, souffla l'aîné d'une voix basse.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que l'on apprenne notre venue. »

La prêtresse tourna la tête, et soupira. De toute façon, cela lui était bien égal. Si elle était là, c'était pour réaliser des prédictions, et non pour en apprendre plus sur ceux en ayant besoin. Faisant signe à Jongup, elle leur répondit :

« Je suis Luna, grande prêtresse du temple de la Lune. Que me vaut votre visite ?  
\- Nous venons au nom d'une autre personne, qui souhaiterait interroger les dieux, pour poser une question, et une seule.  
\- Quelle est-elle ?  
\- « Dans quel monde vivra mon héritier ? » »

Luna parut perplexe, quelques instants. Jongup l'observa, ne sachant que faire, jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse ne lui fasse un signe. Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, le serviteur poussa la chaise de la jeune femme, afin de contourner la coupe de feu, et se retrouver face à elle, légèrement en hauteur. Une chaise à trois pieds s'y trouvait, et Jongup dut soulever le corps de Luna, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou, pour l'y faire asseoir.  
C'était ainsi. La prêtresse était incapable de marcher. Depuis sa naissance, elle ne pouvait mettre un pied devant l'autre, comme les autres humains. En revanche, le reste du corps fonctionnait parfaitement, et c'était le principal.  
Car la prêtresse du temple de la Lune, depuis la nuit des temps, présentait toujours une défaillance par rapport aux autres. Sa prédécesseur était aveugle. Celle d'avant avait mal grandi, présentant un corps minuscule. L'autre, encore précédemment, vivait même constamment un autre monde, peut-être celui des dieux. Mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Canda, la déesse de la Création et de la Lune, ôtait quelque chose à la prêtresse, une qualité humaine, pour qu'elle ne soit pas supérieure à ses semblables. Communiquer avec eux ne lui retirait pas cette nature. Du moins, était-ce ce que la légende racontait.  
Alors Luna, de son côté, ne pouvait marcher. Et Jongup était constamment à ses côtés, afin de l'aider à se déplacer, ou la placer sur cette chaise à trois pieds, si proche du feu. Les flammes dansant devant ses yeux jouaient des couleurs sur le visage de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle s'emparait des herbes à ses côtés. Les deux hommes, curieux, restèrent debout, jusqu'à voir la fumée changer de couleur, alors que la prêtresse y jetait les herbes en question. Elles devinrent légèrement bleues, puis vertes, et la fumée se transforma, devenant plus opaque. Ils parvinrent toutefois à voir Luna se pencher en avant, aspirer cette dernière, avant de tousser sauvagement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, baignés de larmes, et rougis, et sa peau devint sèche. Les veines de son cou furent plus visibles, et sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement.  
Elle était complètement en transe.  
Le plus jeune s'en inquiéta, mais l'aîné, lui, n'en avait cure. Cela signifiait que Luna était en contact avec les dieux, et cela lui suffisait. Qu'elle lui donne la réponse qu'ils attendaient.  
La prêtresse tint en équilibre sur la chaise à trois pieds, alors que les images défilaient, devant ses yeux, à une vitesse phénoménale. Un homme à la chevelure dorée étreignant une femme, un autre en pleurs dans une chambre. Un palais aux surprises. L'océan à perte de vue, alors qu'un individu aux cheveux dreadés se tenait sur le pont d'un bateau, traversant les lieux et les siècles. La terre tremblant en rythme avec le bruit des sabots au galop, menés par un chef imposant en armure. Cette frêle cavalière, pourtant si forte, qui tenait le poids d'un empire sur ses épaules. Ce peuple condamné. Ce roi despotique et cruel face à son destin et tous ces complots.  
Et l'image s'arrêta sur celle d'un garçon, sans doute du même âge que le plus jeune des deux visiteurs. Sa crinière enflammée était sûrement la plus belle chose que Luna ait jamais pu voir dans sa vie, et pourtant, cet homme tendait la main, semblant vouloir attraper quelque chose se trouvant devant lui, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour prononcer un prénom, alors qu'aucun son n'en sortit, ses yeux reflétant quelque chose de particulièrement éprouvant. Il regardait quelque chose. Une chose qui changerait à jamais le destin de ces quatre pays.  
Et Luna ouvrit la bouche à son tour. Sa voix se fit plus rauque, complètement en transe, alors qu'une autre semblait parler à sa place :

«  _Des plages dorées de Shuî aux vallées de Tang, du royaume du ciel à celui souterrain, le sang coulera, et la vie s'éteindra. Par-delà les batailles, les conflits du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air, l'orgueil des Hommes déchaînera la colère des Dieux, et le monde connu laissera sa place à une renaissance. Seul l'homme à la chevelure de feu, qui saura voir les signes, sera capable de comprendre à travers le cœur de ses paires, et permettre une nouvelle ère de prospérité. Le jeu des alliances et des promesses sera son terrain, et celui des sentiments et du cœur, sa faiblesse et sa force. Qui s'y opposera, s'y risquera. Il sera l'espoir des Hommes, et l'arme des Dieux._  »

Les deux hommes ne perdirent pas une miette de la prophétie, et enfin, Luna chuta, rattrapée d'extrême justesse par Jongup. Évanouie, il la replaça sur son fauteuil initial, avant de se tourner vers eux :

« Si vous avez ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez partir.  
\- Sans plus d'éclaircissement ? interrogea le plus âgé.  
\- Non. »

Eh bien, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Pourtant, les deux hommes ne s'éternisèrent pas, et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Le froid mordant les força à couvrir leur visage jusqu'au nez, et une fois le temple quitté, et le reste de leurs armes récupérées, ils allèrent retrouver leurs montures :

« Youngjae.  
\- Oui ? fit le plus jeune en s'installant sur la selle de son cheval.  
\- Ne trouves-tu pas ça amusant, que ce soit justement « l'homme à la crinière de feu », que nous visons ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Et si sa prédiction se réalise, et que l'enlever provoque le chaos ?  
\- Les dieux menaceront toujours les hommes au moindre faux pas, et tu le sais. Pour autant, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand chose. Je suis sûr que la prêtresse dit toujours ça pour nous inciter à avoir peur. Et au pire... »

Le plus âgé commença la route, suivi par son cadet :

« Je t'ai appris comment survivre en milieu hostile.  
\- Oui, maître Byung-Hun.  


\- Alors exécutons vite, maintenant, ce pourquoi nous avons été engagés. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
> Sachez que, même sans être inscrit, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ou, si vous avez apprécié, mais que vous n’avez ni l’envie ni le temps, laisser un « Kudos » en cliquant simplement sur le bouton, et qui équivaut (je crois) à un « j’aime ».  
> Au plaisir !


	2. Pas de pourparlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos gentils messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir !  
> Deux choses pour ce chapitre.  
> La première, c'est que si vous êtes sur twitter, et que vous voulez suivre l'avancement, ou parler de l'histoire, vous pouvez utiliser le hashtag #PhoenixArdent.  
> Ensuite, Siwon étant roi, il utilisera le "nous" de Sa Majesté, dans cette histoire. Donc ne vous en étonnez pas, il n'est pas schizophrène //PAN//  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Certains détails permettaient de reconnaître, dans les forêts, l'arrivée du printemps. La neige avait fondu. Le chant des oiseaux s'entendait de nouveau, signe que ces derniers étaient revenus de leur séjour dans le sud, plus chaud et accueillant. Certaines hibernations prenaient également fin, alors que de premiers animaux sortaient de leurs grottes ou de leurs tanières. Et la végétation reprenait doucement ses droits, les premiers bourgeons naissant.  
Lorsque l'on se trouvait dans un décor aussi paisible que la forêt, on pouvait se concentrer, entendre et voir, peu à peu, tous ces petits détails qui annonçaient la fin d'un hiver des plus rudes. Sauf qu'en se trouvant dans une calèche, sur un chemin boueux, entourée par plusieurs soldats à cheval, il était difficile de pouvoir se concentrer sur cet environnement délicat.  
Parce que le printemps ne représentait pas que l'éveil de la nature, il était aussi la saison des amours. Et plus que la saison des amours, la saison des mariages. Et c'était bel et bien pour cette raison que cette calèche, bien plus imposante que les autres, fabriquée pour tenir sur une longue distance, et pour protéger ses occupants d'une possible attaque de brigands ou autres dangers, était en route pour traverser ladite forêt. Car celui se trouvant à l'intérieur ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, tomber sous un coup d'épée. Son rang social n'avait d'égal que son objectif premier : épouser l'héritière de l'empire Tang, le pays de la terre. La jeune femme, qui ne pouvait encore accéder à la couronne, lui avait été promise, par un accord entre les neuf sages Tang, et son frère aîné, l'actuel roi de Shuî.  
Oui, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui se trouvait dans cette calèche. Pourtant, pour rejoindre sa future épouse, le jeune prince aurait très bien pu prendre un bateau, et ainsi éviter de traverser un territoire plutôt risqué, celui de Lua, le pays du feu. La capitale de Shuî était non-loin des côtes. Il aurait simplement suffit de prendre la mer, longer le territoire, passer entre Lua, le pays du feu, et Kûki, le pays de l'air, pays-île au large des côtes, et atteindre Tang. Mais le coin était infesté de pirates, et il était préférable de choisir un chemin plus sûr, même s'il impliquait de traverser un pays avec lesquels les relations diplomatiques n'étaient pas des plus enviables. La discrétion était de mise, et la calèche portait le blason d'une famille de la région, afin de passer le plus discrètement possible.  
Et malgré son statut de prince, il était impensable que ce dernier dorme dans une auberge, alors il devait se contenter de la belle étoile, ou plutôt, de son véhicule, pour se reposer.  
Car en le voyant, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Donghae, prince de Shuî, fils de feu son altesse Taekyon, et frère cadet de l'actuel roi, Kangin. Était-ce à cause de sa stature ? De son élégance princière ? De ses manières ? De sa tenue, bleue et or, avec une boucle d'oreille pendante ? Non. Rien de tout cela. Même nu comme un ver, et dans son sommeil, il aurait été aisé, pour n'importe qui ayant entendu parler de la légende, de le reconnaître. Cette légende qui racontait que, lorsque la reine de Shuî mis au monde le deuxième prince, les dieux se penchèrent sur le nouveau-né. Il était un enfant du pays de l'eau, et pourtant, séduit par la qualité de son âme, et par sa destinée, Suraja, Dieu de la Vie et du Soleil, lui fit don du plus beau présent qui soit. On raconte que ses cheveux noirs furent éclairés d'une lumière dorée, et se transformèrent, lui donnant une chevelure enflammée, comme s'il était un enfant des dieux eux-mêmes, et non plus du roi et de la reine de Shuî.  
Et la légende du prince aux cheveux de feu se répandit dans tout le royaume, jusqu'aux contrées voisines. On garda jalousement Donghae enfermé dans ce palais, pendant vingt ans, où il reçut instructions et distractions, sans jamais sortir de sa maison. Et désormais, c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait se déplacer à l'extérieur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devait se rendre à Tang, comme dit précédemment, afin d'épouser Song Qian, la future impératrice. Une des plus belles femmes des quatre royaumes, à ce qu'on disait. Son père, mourant, n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, mais les neufs Sages, les conseillers officiels de la lignée impériale, avaient pris la décision de la marier au plus vite, afin d'assurer sa succession, une fois son père décédé.  
Tang était bel et bien le seul pays des quatre royaumes qui pouvait accepter une femme sur le trône. Il s'agissait d'une bizarrerie dont les souverains voisins se moquaient parfois, surtout ceux de Shuî et de Lua. Mais Kangin, son aîné, y avait vu également l'occasion de conclure une alliance des plus solides. Donghae était son frère, le prince de Shuî, mais également l'une des merveilles des quatre royaumes. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait été impensable pour lui d'épouser l'une des futures souveraines les plus puissantes. L'empire Tang n'était pas à sous-estimer, et un mariage ne ferait que renforcer les relations entre leurs deux États. D'autant plus que Shuî, étant coupée de Tang par Lua, il lui fallait également une solution, si jamais son voisin venait à l'envahir.  
En clair, le prince aux cheveux de feu se rendait enfin à l'extérieur, afin de se marier avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Quand bien même ce voyage le fatiguait.  
Assis sur la banquette de la calèche, Donghae s'accouda à la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils. Sa peau halée, et ses yeux noisettes, fendues légèrement aux extrémités, contrastaient réellement avec sa chevelure. Il donnait une apparence délicate, du fait de son statut de prince, et pourtant, cette manière de froncer les sourcils, les ailes du nez frémissantes, n'arrangea point son image. Sa tunique d'un bleu océan, aux manches plus claires, étaient remontée jusqu'à son cou, l'étranglant pour moitié, alors qu'il voyageait depuis des jours. Ses poings serrés se refermèrent sur le tissu de lin de son pantalon, mais une voix interrompit sa mauvaise humeur :

« Prince, ne vous approchez pas de la fenêtre. »

Tournant aussitôt la tête, Donghae siffla de mécontentement, observant l'un de ses deux serviteurs. Dans son « aventure », il avait eu l'autorisation de prendre ses deux fidèles valets avec lui, même s'il commençait déjà à le regretter pour celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Bien plus grand que lui, d'au moins une tête et demi (ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup), ses yeux de chats clignèrent légèrement, renforçant cette apparence juvénile que lui octroyait déjà cette peau étincelante, et que chacun était prêt à parier douce comme celle d'un bébé, ainsi que cette petite tête ronde aux traits enfantins. Même ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, avec de l'épaisseur au niveau de la frange, donnaient une impression de petit garçon encore à l'école. Alors que, pourtant, il n'avait qu'un an de moins que Donghae. Il n'était qu'un serviteur, cependant, sa tenue modeste avec son pantalon de toile et sa chemise grise avec une veste sans manche le signifiant, et le prince le lui rappela aussitôt :

« Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres, Zelo ! »

Ledit Zelo baissa les yeux, intimidé, et acquiesça avant de se rasseoir convenablement. Pourtant, l'autre serviteur, plus petit, avec des cheveux bruns retombant en une courte frange sur les yeux, yeux si fins qu'ils se refermaient lorsqu'il se mettait à rire, intervint à son tour :

« Prince, vous savez que ce n'est pas prudent. Imaginez que quelqu'un vous reconnaisse ? »

Donghae posa le regard sur son autre serviteur, qui tenta d'afficher un sourire timide, mettant ses joues imposantes en valeur. Le prince pensa quelques instants qu'un visage pareil ne devrait exister. Toutefois, et étrangement, ce jeune garçon appelé Henry était sûrement le plus privilégié de tous les serviteurs. Donghae était un prince extrêmement capricieux, et peu avaient réussi à supporter ses sautes d'humeurs et ses plaintes constantes. Pourtant, Henry était bien le seul pour qui Donghae témoignait un peu de gentillesse, voire même d' _attention_. Autre qu'à sa personne, en tout cas. Mais le reste du temps, il demeurait exécrable, même avec lui :

« Nous sommes en pleine forêt. Il n'y a personne, à part les gardes, autour de nous.  
\- Mais songez à ce qu'a dit Sa Majesté : Il ne faut que personne ne vous reconnaisse. Sous aucun prétexte.  
\- Très bien, soupira le rouquin. »

S'éloignant de la fenêtre, il tira le petit rideau, puis se réinstalla. Néanmoins, hors de question de laisser un serviteur lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, sans récolter une certaine récompense, histoire de montrer que, ici, c'était encore lui qui commandait. Aussi, Donghae posa les yeux sur Zelo, et l'incita à s'approcher :

« Masse-moi les épaules.  
\- Oui, prince. »

Voyant en cet ordre une occasion de se faire pardonner, le serviteur au visage enfantin n'hésita pas, et s'approcha de son prince, qui lui fit dos, afin de commencer à lui masser les épaules. N'étant pas spécialement fort, il fit de son mieux pour l'aider à se détendre, mais Donghae fronça les sourcils :

« Alors ? Je ne sens rien, là ! Appuie plus fort.  
\- Ou... Oui, prince ! »

Zelo insista, alors que Henry lui lançait un regard compatissant. Lui, avait reçu un certain privilège. Sa mère avait été la nourrice de Donghae, ils avaient pratiquement grandis ensemble, et le jeune homme supportait les caprices du prince depuis tout ce temps. Alors peut-être avait-il fini par prendre l'habitude ? Allez savoir.  
En pleine réflexion, Henry sursauta, ainsi que Donghae et Zelo, lorsque la calèche s'arrêta brusquement :

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna le rouquin.

Henry s'approcha de la fenêtre, et écarta le rideau, avant de mettre la tête à l'extérieur. Il héla l'un des gardes, et demanda :

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Rien, Henry, lança ce dernier. On dirait qu'un obstacle bloque la route, mais on va vite le dégager. Dis au prince que nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.  
\- D'accord ! »

Le serviteur rentra sa petite tête, et referma le rideau. Se tournant vers Donghae, il lui expliqua la situation, ce qui le fit ronchonner d'avantage. Mais ses plaintes ne durèrent pas longtemps, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, à l'extérieur, suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme d'une chute. Puis ce fut le hennissement de l'un des chevaux, et enfin, le capitaine de la garde hurla :

« C'est une embuscade ! »

Pris de peur, Zelo se recroquevilla presque sur lui-même, alors que Donghae paniquait intérieurement, en serrant les dents. Il n'était jamais sorti de son palais, et la première fois que cela arrivait, quelqu'un attaquait sa calèche ? Il tourna les yeux vers son épée, effrayé. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se battre, en risquant sa vie, mais le rouquin était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, pour cela. Même si, pour l'instant, il devait rester à l'intérieur, ce que Henry rappela en se mettant devant la porte :

« Je ne les laisserai pas passer ! »

Pourtant, les cris à l'extérieur ne les rassurèrent pas. Le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant, les chutes, les gémissements de panique, et tous ces chevaux qui devaient sûrement fuir pour leur vie... La calèche commença même à tanguer, les montures devant sûrement s'affoler, elles aussi. Et il était impossible de savoir qui était en train de l'emporter.  
Puis ce fut le silence.  
Donghae se figea, et attendit. Zelo, effrayé, resta presque en boule, alors que Henry, de son côté, resta près de la porte, y collant son oreille. Le fait de ne rien entendre ne le rassura pas du tout, jusqu'à ce que, brusquement, la porte de la calèche ne s'ouvre. Le serviteur chuta en avant, tombant au sol, aux pieds d'un inconnu. En se redressant, il aperçut un homme, au visage à demi-masqué par un tissu noir. Un peu plus grand que lui, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets plus clairs, légèrement rasé au niveau de la nuque, retombaient en mèches sur son front, surplombant des yeux en amande aux pupilles aussi noire que la nuit. Légèrement fin, sa musculature était pourtant visible par tous, portant un gilet ouvert, sans rien d'autre pour protéger son torse. Mais après tout, qui se risquerait à attaquer cet homme, alors que les armes blanches trônant sur son dos, telles des faucilles reliées à une chaîne, ou ce qui ressemblait presque à une version miniature d'un harpon, étaient plus qu’intimidantes ? Sans parler de son sabre, déjà à la main. Et bizarrement, il ne semblait pas improbable qu'il en possède bien d'autre, cachées par exemple dans son pantalon serrés, lui permettant de se mouvoir avec grâce et facilité.  
Sa tenue vestimentaire rappelait étrangement ces guerriers mystérieux de Kûki, le pays de l'air. Et pourtant, les autres hommes, à ses côtés, étaient loin d'en avoir les caractéristiques.  
Enfin, Henry ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps, lorsque le sabre toucha sa gorge, le forçant à se redresser tout doucement. Donghae, en voyant cela, n'attendit pas, et mit la tête dehors :

« Que faîtes-vous ?! »

Des murmures de surprise s'élevèrent, parmi ses agresseurs, alors que le prince constatait avec horreur que sa garde entière venait d'être massacrée. Par ailleurs, cet inconnu mystérieux, qui semblait sûrement être aux commandes, écarquilla lui-même les yeux, en voyant cette chevelure si belle et inhabituelle. Il avait l'impression de voir un feu danser devant ses yeux.  
Toutefois, l'homme ne pouvait se laisser distraire :

« Désolé, prince, mais je crois qu'il va falloir changer de destination. »

Donghae grinça aussitôt des dents, et sortit son épée de son fourreau :

« C'est hors de question ! Relâchez mon serviteur ! »

Mais l'homme aux yeux en amandes ne semblait pas prêt à s'exécuter. Faisant mine de blesser Henry, il recula légèrement, provoquant le prince, qui s'élança aussitôt :

« Je vous interdis de... ! »

Plus vif que l'éclair, l'inconnu poussa le serviteur, qui se vautra lamentablement par terre, mais ce sans se blesser. Puis, l'agresseur évita l'épée en pivotant sur lui-même, semblant virevolter à l'aide des mouvements d'air que son adversaire dégageait par une simple attaque. Sans même dégainer son arme, il se retrouva derrière le prince, et, ne lui laissant le temps de réagir, l'assomma d'un violent coup sur la nuque.  
Donghae chuta immédiatement, et perdit connaissance, sous les regards horrifiés de ses deux serviteurs :

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. »

***

La bouche pâteuse, une nausée affreuse le long de la gorge, jusqu'au nez, et les membres engourdis, Donghae se réveilla tout doucement. Ses yeux clignèrent, alors qu'il ramenait difficilement son bras au niveau de son front. En plus de ça, il avait mal à la tête.  
Jusqu'à réaliser que cette même tête se trouvait en bas. Et qu'il était sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, le prince aux cheveux roux mis une main devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de vomir, et tourna la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de l'homme qui le portait, mais une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserait pas faire !  
Malgré ses nausées, Donghae commença à gesticuler, ce qui alerta son ravisseur :

« Désolé, prince, mais arrêtez de bouger. »

Le prince ne reconnut pas sa voix. Il ne devait pas faire partie des hommes ayant attaqué sa calèche. Mais d'ailleurs... Où étaient Henry et Zelo ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Pris de panique, Donghae se débattit un peu plus, et tomba brutalement par terre :

«  Ah !  
\- Je vous avais dit d'arrêter de bouger. »

Le rouquin leva aussitôt les yeux, lançant un regard noir à son ravisseur. Ce dernier, plutôt imposant par sa carrure, affichait un visage rond, et de petits yeux vifs. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient légèrement abîmés par la transpiration, alors qu'il était habillé d'une cuirasse au niveau du torse, et de cuissards. Avec le prince en plus, cet homme devait avoir pas mal de forces à lui tout seul. M'enfin, Donghae n'allait quand même pas le plaindre, alors qu'il comptait l'emmener il ne savait où !  
Vif, le prince se redressa, et chercha à fuir, mais l'inconnu lui prit le poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Sa poigne de fer fit grincer Donghae de douleur, qui chercha une nouvelle fois à se débattre :

« Désolé pour vos poignets délicats, mais ce n'est pas la direction de votre chambre.  
\- Lâche-moi, brute ! Comment oses-tu poser la main sur moi ?!  
\- Je ne suis pas une brute, je m'appelle Shindong. Et ici, vous ne donnez pas d'ordres. »

Le nommé Shindong tira Donghae pour le traîner le long d'un couloir, reprenant sa route. Le rouquin eut beau protester, se débattre, il ne parvint pas à se défaire, ce qui se révéla être parfaitement humiliant. Comment ce... Ce garde, ce serviteur, osait-il être violent avec lui, prince de Shuî, une des merveilles du monde ? À la moindre occasion, Donghae n'hésiterait pas à lui faire couper la tête !  
Par ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de Zelo et Henry, ce qui l'inquiétait. Lui était un homme important, qu'on ne pouvait tuer comme ça. Mais eux, au contraire, n'étaient que de simples serviteurs. Et si ses agresseurs s'étaient débarrassés d'eux ?  
La gorge nouée, Donghae leva les yeux, et vit une porte, face à eux. Une porte massive, solide, qui ne devait pas se casser facilement, même en rentrant dedans à toute vitesse. Est-ce qu'il allait être enfermé ?  
Shindong sortit un trousseau de clés, et ouvrit la porte, avant de pousser le prince à l'intérieur, se dressant devant lui :

« Sa Majesté vous recevra dans une heure. Profitez-en pour vous reposer.  
\- Pas question que je reste ici ! Où sont mes serviteurs ?!  
\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répliqua le garde. En attendant, profitez. Il est rare qu'un de nos captifs bénéficie d'une telle chambre. Si vous préférez le cachot, dîtes-le, _prince_. »

Sur ces mots, Shindong referma la porte, laissant Donghae enfermé à l'intérieur. Ce dernier tambourina, hurla, menaça, cherchant à sortir, mais rien n'y fit. Donnant un dernier coup de pied, qui lui envoya une vive douleur dans le gros orteil, le prince se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis tourna la tête.  
Oui, effectivement, pour un captif, sa _cellule_ était loin d'être inconfortable. Il s'agissait d'une chambre simple. Ou plutôt, presque d'une chambre princière, qui en tout cas, n'avait rien à voir avec celles des serviteurs. Entre le tapis aux motifs floraux, et les rideaux épais aux fenêtres, la pièce était également meublée, avec un lit à baldaquin, aux draps blancs, ainsi qu'une table de chevet, et une armoire. Mais rien d'autre, en revanche. En fait, la chambre était confortable, mais plutôt impersonnelle.  
Quel était l'intérêt de l'enlever, si c'était pour l'enfermer ici ?  
Rapidement, Donghae se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et écarta les rideaux. Des barreaux, évidemment. Donc il s'agissait bien d'une cellule, mais un peu plus confortable, cependant. Et la vue qui lui était offerte était des plus mystérieuses. À travers les barreaux, le prince aperçut un long jardin, étendu sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à un mur épais et haut. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui ?  
En tout cas, il n'était sûrement pas dans un repaire de bandits, ça non. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui avait procédé à cet enlèvement. Donghae n'était pas un idiot, et commença même à devenir de plus en plus soupçonneux quant à l'identité du commanditaire. Après tout, Shindong l'avait appelé _Sa Majesté_ , et le rouquin doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un sobriquet destiné à son chef. Mais alors... Cet homme était-il fou ? Enfin... Cela dit, n'importe qui risquant de kidnapper l'une des merveilles de Shuî s'exposait aux foudres de son aîné. Kangin ne le laisserait pas tomber. Enfin... Donghae ne connaissait pas grand chose de la situation économique ou politique de son pays, même s'il en avait une vague idée, ayant été mis à l'écart de toutes ces affaires.  
Assis sur le lit, le rouquin en tritura les draps, et attendit. Est-ce que ses deux serviteurs allaient bien, au moins ? Donghae en serait malade, s'il arrivait quelque chose ne serait-ce qu'à Henry. Et même s'il ne voyait en Zelo qu'un serviteur dadais et empoté, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, notamment par sa faute.  
En tout cas, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, bien trop angoissé. Et une heure plus tard, le prince entendit un verrou s'actionner. Se redressant aussitôt, il vit Shindong ouvrir la porte, et lui faire signe :

« Venez, prince. »

Même si Donghae n'avait pas envie d'être docile, il se plia à la demande, et se leva pour rejoindre le garde, non sans lui lancer un regard noir. Ce dernier n'en eut cure, et referma derrière eux, avant de guider le rouquin, non sans lui signifier que s'il tentait de s'enfuir, il n'irait pas bien loin. Malgré ses protections cuirassées, Shindong courrait vite, et risquait, au passage, d'abîmer un peu le captif princier, ce qui serait fort dommage.  
Aussi, Donghae resta tranquille, et suivit le garde. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte, immense, de plusieurs mètres de haut. Les soupçons du rouquin se confirmèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ces dernières s'ouvrent, les deux hommes pénétrant dans une grande salle. Le long d'un tapis rouge, ils passèrent devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes, qui ne les quittèrent pas des yeux. Ou plus que les deux hommes, tous ces gens étaient en train de regarder Donghae, et plus particulièrement sa chevelure enflammée. Chacun y alla de son commentaire, les femmes étant sous le charme, ou effrayées, quand les hommes tentaient de percer le mystère, de savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorcellerie quelconque.  
Vu leurs façons de s'habiller, entre la soie, et les nombreux froufrous ou couleurs un peu exotiques, la lignée d'origine noble ne fit aucun doute. De toute façon, Donghae comprit que ses hypothèses étaient bien les bonnes, lorsque ses yeux longèrent le tapis pour arriver devant un petit escalier, surélevant les deux personnes étant assises dessus, à genoux sur des coussins, pour les recevoir. Un homme, et une femme. Et vu la présence de la couronne, sur la tête de l'homme, et du peigne floral, dans les cheveux de la femme, le prince les reconnut bien vite comme étant le roi et la reine de Lua.  
Siwon. Le souverain. Celui dont on disait que le grand-père avait repris le pouvoir aux princes du pays du feu, qui avaient utilisé la lignée royale comme des pantins, afin de contrôler le royaume, collectivement. Son aïeul avait gagné sa légitimité à la force de ses bras, et de son esprit, et pour être honnête, Siwon n'avait rien à lui envier, bien au contraire. Il était décrit comme despotique, cruel, et se moquant de l'avis des autres, à part s'il le demandait. Même à genoux, il surplombait la salle entière, et pas seulement parce que sa place se trouvait surélevée. Son regard, ses yeux noirs, et perçants... Même s'il le regardait avec curiosité, sa simple aura en imposait, et donna à Donghae l'impression de suffoquer. Ses cheveux coupés courts, couleur corbeaux, sculptaient son visage à la perfection, lui donnant des traits typiquement masculins, que par moment, le jeune homme regrettait de ne pas avoir. Sa peau était bien plus bronzée que la sienne, ses épaules, carrées, et le rouquin soupçonna même de longues jambes aux cuisses musclées. Il fallait dire que cette veste sans manche rouge et or, par-dessus sa chemise blanche, sculptait son torse à la perfection, alors qu'un long pantalon aux teintes beiges resserrait le galbe de ses jambes. Une longue cape de velours trônait par ailleurs sur ses épaules, lui offrant bien plus de prestance encore, qu'il n'en avait déjà.  
Siwon donnait presque l'impression de faire face à une bête sauvage. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Le roi des animaux en personne. Donghae se demanda même si Kangin, son frère aîné, le dépassait en charisme. Sûrement que oui, mais alors le roi de Lua devait être derrière lui de très près.  
À ses côtés, la reine, Soojung. Elle avait beau être une femme, elle n'avait strictement rien à envier à son époux. Certes, peut-être avait-elle moins de pouvoir, mais ses yeux de chats, fixant sa chevelure enflammée, firent frissonner Donghae. De longues mèches de cheveux bruns, lisses comme des baguettes, retombaient sur ses épaules, alors que le reste était retenu en chignon, dévoilant le peigne floral, signe distinctif de son statut. Une longue robe en mousseline rouge, parée de rubans aux épaules et au niveau de la poitrine, donna même au rouquin l'impression de percevoir ses poignets blancs délicats, alors que ses mains révélaient de longs doigts. Poussant un petit soupir, son visage rond se crispa légèrement, laissant une moue que le prince trouva presque adorable.

Mais sa contemplation fut interrompue, lorsque Siwon prit la parole, sa voix grave, mais aussi légèrement nasale, résonnant dans la salle :

« La légende est donc vraie. Nous ne voulions pas y croire, jusqu'à maintenant. »

Parlait-il à nouveau de sa chevelure ? Donghae tiqua. Il avait l'habitude, de toute façon. Enfin, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas là pour parler cheveux ou miracles. Non mais, le prince venait d'être enlevé, et ce par le souverain d'un État voisin ! Ça ne choquait personne dans l'assistance ? Le rouquin allait vite le leur rappeler.  
Et puis, malgré sa prestance, il n'avait pas peur de Siwon. Peut-être était-il roi, mais lui, était prince. Il ne pouvait être exécuté aussi facilement, et le savait. Sinon, pourquoi un tel traitement ?

« Et maintenant que vous m'avez vu, vous allez me relâcher ?  
\- Hm... Pas exactement, petit prince. »

Le rictus léger n'échappa pas à Donghae, qui commença déjà à voir rouge. Par-dessus tout, il détestait que l'on fasse des réflexions sur sa taille. Certes, il n'était pas non plus minuscule, mais déjà en-dessous de la moyenne pour un homme normal, ce qui n'était pas du tout convenable, pour quelqu'un de son rang.  
Siwon se redressa doucement, se retrouvant debout, ses yeux ne quittant pas le rouquin. Il avait l'habitude d'être dévisagé ainsi, mais cela lui déplaisait de plus en plus :

« Êtes-vous conscient que vous venez d'enlever le prince de Shuî, le frère cadet du roi ? lança enfin Donghae.  
\- Oh, mais nous en sommes parfaitement conscient.  
\- … Est-ce la guerre que vous chercher ? »

Quelques murmures, parmi ce qui semblaient être des courtisans, s'élevèrent. Une guerre ? Non, ils ne le voulaient sûrement pas. Mais Siwon, bien que despotique, était également un fin stratège, alors chacun lui fit confiance :

« Nous sommes désolés, petit prince. C'était pour nous le seul moyen d'intervenir dans votre union.  
\- Mon union ? ne comprit pas le rouquin.  
\- Votre mariage. Mais plus que celui entre vous et la princesse Song Qian, c'est celui entre Tang et Shuî, qui nous déplaît le plus. »

Donghae tenta de réfléchir le plus vite possible. S'il épousait Song Qian, alors leurs deux pays se retrouveraient alliés. S'ils étaient alliés... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait déplaire le plus à Lua, à part le fait...

« Oui, tu as l'air d'avoir compris. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de nous retrouver encerclés. Les discussions sont plutôt tendues, avec Tang, en ce moment. Nous n'aimerions pas qu'ils aient la mauvaise idée de faire appel à un allié pour nous bloquer complètement, et nous obliger à diviser notre armée.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez enlevé ? Vous êtes malade !  
\- De bien vilains mots, pour un prince. »

Donghae se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se reprit, non sans lancer un regard noir à ce roi qui le tutoyait déjà. Il était peut-être captif, mais en attendant, le rouquin demeurait prince. Et surtout, il demeurait être l'une des merveilles des quatre royaumes. Despotique ne voulait pas dire malpoli, non mais !

« Alors, pendant que tu vas rester ici, nous allons devoir discuter avec ton souverain, afin de le voir retirer cette demande en mariage.  
\- Il n'acceptera jamais, et je préfère mourir, plutôt que rentrer déshonoré !  
\- Tu es plutôt courageux. Ce sont des qualités, pour un prince. La folie, en revanche, un peu moins. Tu ferais mieux d'attendre bien sagement, sinon... »

Sur ces mots, Siwon claqua ses doigts gantés, et l'un de ses gardes lui tendit son épée, contenue dans un fourreau de cuir, aux fils argentés. Puis le roi de Lua sortit son arme, bien plus massive que celle du rouquin, qui se mit à déglutir. De toute façon, il n'était même pas armé, et Shindong était derrière lui pour le bloquer en cas de fuite.  
Très lentement, comme pour le provoquer, Siwon descendit chaque marche, une par une, alors que Donghae était déjà mal. Voulant rompre ce silence pesant – malgré les nombreux chuchotements des courtisans, il lança :

« Vous allez me tuer ?  
\- Toi ? »

La main gantée tapota la joue de Donghae, lorsque Siwon se retrouva devant lui. Le contact physique le fit grincer :

« Non. Une goutte seule de ton sang nous est bien trop précieuse. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Un bruit alerta le prince, qui tourna la tête, avant de constater, avec horreur, que les gardes étaient en train de maintenir deux hommes à genoux, en les tenants par les bras et les épaules. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Il s'agissait bien de ses deux serviteurs, Zelo et Henry.  
En voyant alors le roi de Lua s'approcher d'eux, avec son épée, Donghae fit le lien, ce qui l'effraya :

« Vous... Vous n'allez quand même pas... !  
\- Seul le prince nous importe. Les serviteurs ne valent rien, et ils sont remplaçables. Vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut, ici. »

Zelo avait les yeux clos, semblant réciter quelque chose, peut-être une prière, Donghae n'en savait rien. Mais ses tremblements ne lui échappèrent pas. Le plus jeune était tout bonnement effrayé, à l'idée de perdre la vie. Et son comparse, lui non plus, n'y échappait pas. Henry avait toujours voulu être fort, pour protéger son prince, et c'était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient presque mouillés de larmes, ce qui serra le cœur du rouquin. Échangeant un regard des plus révélateurs, ce dernier n'échappa pas à Siwon, qui en profita :

« Nous devrions commencer par votre favori, dans ce cas. »

Le roi indiqua aux gardes en train de maintenir Henry, de le pencher un peu plus en avant, son front touchant presque le sol, alors que sa nuque, et donc son cou, était mise en évidence.  
L'épée levée, il approcha le serviteur, Zelo complètement terrorisé à ses côtés, alors que Donghae restait les bras ballants.  
Siwon ne comptait quand même pas... Ici ?  
Le prince mentirait, s'il prétendait n'avoir assisté à aucune exécution. Toutefois, même s'il les trouvait nécessaires, jamais il n'appréciait d'assister à la mort de quelqu'un. Et par-dessus tout, son frère n'avait aucunement pris la vie de quelqu'un dans une salle d'audience, devant tout ce monde !  
Lua était-il un pays aussi barbare ?!  
De toute façon, le rouquin n'attendit pas l'irréparable, pour s'en assurer :

« Stop ! »

Avant que Shindong ne puisse réagir, Donghae s'élança, et attrapa le bras de Siwon, l'empêchant de s'abattre. Il y eut un silence, dans l'assistance. Personne, encore, n'avait touché le roi si directement, contre sa volonté. Il était presque une figure divine, que chacun devait observer, et ce sans avoir de contact. Ce qui était d'autant plus grave, pour un prince étranger, qui n'était même pas roi.  
Siwon tourna doucement la tête, et, à la surprise générale, laissa ses lèvres se tordre en un nouveau rictus. Le coin gauche de ses lèvres se releva légèrement, sa joue se creusant pour laisser apercevoir une fossette, alors qu'il posait la main sur celle de Donghae, afin de l'obliger à se reculer :

« Ne leur faîtes pas de mal. » grinça le prince en prenant sur lui.

C'était parfaitement humiliant. Le rouquin ne voulait pas supplier Siwon, bien que ce soit le seul moyen pour lui de sauver ses serviteurs. Il n'avait pas le choix :

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir être un peu plus docile. N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir, ni même d'utiliser tes serviteurs pour faire passer un message. Est-ce clair ?  
\- … Oui.  
\- Bien. Shindong va te raccompagner.  
\- Mais... Et eux ? s'exclama Donghae en pointant Henry et Zelo.  
\- Nous ne leur ferons rien. Si tu te tiens sage. »

Le rouquin eut une moue colérique, mais décida de ne pas s'opposer au roi, afin de ne pas aggraver la situation. Il acquiesça, et serra les poings en voyant Siwon ranger son épée, et retourner à sa place. La reine Soojung n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt, affichant un visage neutre. Avait-elle l'habitude d'exécutions aussi sommaires ?  
Une pression sur son bras l'incita à se retourner, Shindong souhaitant le ramener dans sa chambre. Lançant un dernier regard inquiet à Henry et Zelo, ces derniers secouèrent la tête. Ils ne savaient absolument pas ce qui les attendait, et même s'ils n'allaient pas mourir, ce n'était pas rassurant pour autant.  
Et pourtant, Siwon se décida à provoquer un peu plus Donghae, lui lançant à travers la salle :

« Bienvenue au pays de Lua, petit prince. »

Le rouquin le détestait déjà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, et que vous en suivrez l'avancement. Je pense poster environ une fois toutes les 1-2 semaines, à peu près, sauf en période d'examens ou de contrôles, mais je vous préviendrais pour cela.  
> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> Kissu


	3. Au mépris des apparences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas le chapitre 2, mais le chapitre 3, tout simplement parce que AO3 ne voulait pas modifier certains détails, et on se retrouvait avec des "chapter 2 : Chapitre 1 - titre", enfin bref, c'était moche, et vous risquiez de vous emmêlez les pinceaux.  
> Donc du coup, le prologue est devenu le chapitre 1, et le chapitre 1 est devenu le chapitre 2, enfin voilà. Désolée de vous emmêler les pinceaux comme ça.  
> Donc je vous laisse profiter de la lecture, maintenant.

Donghae avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. N'ayant pas eu de dîner, ou de serviteur pour lui chauffer les draps, juste avant la nuit, il avait grelotté, dans ce grand lit, enroulé sous cette couette imposante.  
La vie de Henry et Zelo avait été épargnée, ce qui était le principal. Mais pour combien de temps, encore ? Les trois hommes se trouvaient en territoire ennemi. Même si Donghae était un prince important, rien ne lui garantissait la vie sauve, si les négociations avec son frère ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Alors ses serviteurs... N'en parlons même pas.  
Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient de traverser les rideaux, lorsque le prince entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Intrigué, il se redressa, et se frotta les yeux, le bruit crissant du verrou l'alertant quant à la prochaine ouverture.  
Shindong fit son entrée, avec un plateau de nourriture. Cette dernière avait l'air chauffée, mais lui paraissait bien peu copieuse, avec ce simple bol de riz et quelques coupelles de légumes frits et de viandes grillées. D'un autre côté, Donghae était habitué aux tables fournies, avec son frère, et en générale, les faibles rations lui étaient destinées lorsqu'il était malade – et même dans ces moments, Henry chipait quelque chose pour le lui amener. Sauf que là, le rouquin n'était pas souffrant, mais otage, alors il avait espéré quelque chose de plus important :

« Voilà votre petit-déjeuner. Et de l'eau.  
\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux, ici ? protesta Donghae. Je suis prince, quand même, je mérite mieux que ça !  
\- Vos serviteurs n'ont eu que du riz. Et si vous n'avez pas faim, vous ne mangerez pas. »

Le rouquin grommela, et tourna la tête, dédaignant Shindong. Mais son ventre, faux-frère, le trahit immédiatement par la suite, laissant échapper un gargouillement des plus significatifs. Rouge de honte, à l'idée d'être si compréhensible, devant un simple serviteur, Donghae s'empara du plateau, et le posa sur ses jambes, afin de commencer à manger. La chaleur du repas lui fit un bien fou, après cette nuit glacée, mais il tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître.  
Pourtant, Shindong continuait de le dévisager, ce qui l'exaspéra quelques peu :

« Quoi ?  
\- Vous avez tenu tête à Sa Majesté. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.  
\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quoi, moi.  
\- Sa Majesté non plus. Ici, le crime de lèse-majesté est passible du fouet, voire de la mort dans le pire des cas.  
\- Je le répète, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. »

Même si, en soi, Donghae comprenait bien la gravité de la faute. Elle était tout aussi répréhensible, dans son pays. Manquer de respect au souverain, c'était manquer de respect au représentant de son propre pays, et ainsi faire preuve d'un désintérêt total envers son royaume. Une première étape vers les révoltes ou les trahisons. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui se faisait de mieux, en vérité. Enfin, Siwon lui avait assuré que « une goutte seule de son sang » leur était bien trop précieuse. Cela signifiait qu'il ne subirait aucune punition pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
Enfin... à part être enfermé ici :

« Vos cheveux... Ils sont vrais ? Ce n'est pas de la peinture, ou de la sorcellerie ? questionna Shindong.  
\- Je te trouve bien impoli, pour un simple serviteur, claqua Donghae.  
\- Je ne suis pas votre serviteur, mais votre protecteur. Ou votre gardien, comme vous préférez. Sa Majesté m'a attribué cette fonction, et m'a chargé de vous annoncer divers tâches. »

Le rouquin soupira. D'un autre côté, Shindong n'avait fait qu'admirer sa chevelure, mais il en avait tellement l'habitude que la flatterie ne marchait jamais, avec lui. D'ailleurs, il en avait un peu marre d'être observé comme une bête de foire. Au palais, à chaque visite officielle, son père, puis par la suite, son frère aîné, mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il soit présent, même lorsqu'il était fatigué ou malade. Obligé d'accueillir tous ces invités, plus barbants les uns que les autres, à les laisser admirer, presque avec indécence, sa chevelure enflammée, et voir que seuls les plus privilégiés (ceux pour qui la lignée royale avait un intérêt) avaient autorisation d' _effleurer_ ses cheveux, sans lui demander son avis.  
Alors forcément, qu'on le dévisage, même si c'était sans mauvaises intentions, cela lui déplaisait :

« Sa Majesté m'a chargé de vous dire ce que vous pourrez faire, en journée, repris Shindong.  
\- … Parce que j'ai un emploi du temps ?  
\- Non, soupira le garde. Prince, vous avez l'autorisation de sortir de cette chambre, mais uniquement en étant sous ma garde. Je vous accompagnerai où que vous irez, et ne cherchez pas à me semer. Ce palais est grand, vous vous y perdrez, et il serait dommage que l'on s'en prenne à vos serviteurs. »

Donghae grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Maintenant qu'il avait sauvé Henry devant tout le monde, Siwon, et tout le pays de Lua, devait savoir qu'il n'oserait jamais abandonner ses serviteurs. D'ailleurs, qui serait le couard qui le ferait ? Le rouquin était un prince, et non un simple petit bourgeois prêt à abandonner ses gens. Or, un prince était au-dessus des autres, raison pour laquelle il devait protéger ceux qui le servaient, et exécuter froidement ceux lui causant du tord. Du moins était-ce ce qu'on lui avait appris. D'autant plus qu'il était très attaché à Henry et Zelo, et plus particulièrement au premier :

« Et à la tombée de la nuit, vous devrez être de retour dans cette chambre, continua Shindong. Sauf ce soir, où Sa Majesté vous convie à un banquet, où il se trouvera avec la reine, son frère, ainsi que d'autres convives. Il y aura aussi une troupe musicale, et si vous vous tenez bien, vous serez même considéré plus comme un invité que comme un otage. »

Bien sûr, évidemment. À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Maintenant que Lua lui avait mis la main dessus, elle en profitait. Après tout, pourquoi se priver d'une telle mine d'or ? À présent qu'il était ici, les gens se bousculeraient pour venir le voir, et peut-être que Siwon comptait justement en tirer profit.  
Le sale type.  
Donghae serra le poing. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'y aller, et de provoquer un scandale. Mais se savoir prince le refroidit aussitôt. Être otage était bien assez humiliant, alors le rouquin se devait de se comporter avec dignité jusqu'au bout.  
Hochant la tête, pour signifier qu'il avait compris, Donghae termina son assiette, et laissa Shindong le débarrasser :

« Vous croiserez peut-être un autre otage. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose que pour vous, puisque lui, ça fait près de sept ans qu'il est ici.  
\- Sept ans ?! s'étrangla le rouquin en se demandant s'il allait rester aussi longtemps.  
\- Oui, mais lui, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est un otage politique. Il en va de son devoir de rester ici. Enfin, vous pourrez lui demander si vous le croisez. Ah, et vous irez aux bains, pour votre toilette, aux horaires où Sa Majesté ne sera pas, car Sa Majesté déteste être dérangé pendant son bain quand il y descend. »

Bah voyons, comme si le prince avait envie de voir le roi de Lua tout nu. Un peu de sérieux, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intérêts. Même si, pour être honnête, Donghae se demandait s'il était tout aussi carré que ce que laissait supposer sa carrure, sous ses vêtements.  
Quittant le lit, le jeune homme s'étira, et lança :

« Il a fait terriblement froid, cette nuit. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas tous les soirs.  
\- L'hiver se termine. »

Traduction : non, ils ne changeraient pas leurs habitudes. Le prince claqua nerveusement la langue, agacé. D'un autre côté, Shindong avait répondu sans réfléchir, mais si c'était pour que le rouquin soit grincheux en permanence, alors peut-être pourrait-il se débrouiller pour trouver des couvertures supplémentaires.  
En voyant le prince se tenir debout, immobile, le garde leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'en plus, il devait l'aider à s'habiller. Non mais, c'était le travail d'un serviteur, ça, pas d'un garde ! Pourquoi lui avait-on collé une corvée pareille ?

***

« Alors ce sont eux ? »

Le petit homme renifla dédaigneusement, en regardant Henry et Zelo. Tous deux étaient presque collés, l'un à l'autre, tout en gardant tout de même une certaine distance, par politesse et décence d'esprit. Mais comment l'être, lorsque tous ces visages ne cessaient de vous fixer, avec un mélange de curiosité, de questionnement, et de mépris ?  
Après que Donghae leur eut sauvé la vie, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans une petite cellule, dans laquelle ils avaient passés la nuit à grelotter, en se demandant s'ils y resteraient enfermés pour toujours. Mais le lendemain, après qu'un bol de riz leur ait été fourni, ils avaient reçu de nouveaux vêtements, un pantalon de toile, et une chemise au col à lacet, pour le moins inconfortables, mais au moins, propres, avant d'être emmenés dans les cuisines du palais.  
Et désormais, ils faisaient face à celui qui semblait être le chef des cuisines. Petit, avec la peau foncée, son visage affichait des traits délicats et plutôt féminins, ainsi que des cheveux noirs mi-longs attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Mais étrangement, la figure d'ensemble était bien plus masculine que prévu. Ses fines lèvres pincées, les bras croisés, alors que ses prunelles rondes et nuancées de chocolat allaient de l'un en l'autre, il poussa un profond soupir, avant de tordre légèrement son tablier blanc :

« Et où est Lee Ye-Jin, quand on a besoin d'elle ?  
\- Elle s'est rendue au chevet du prince Kyuhyun, tôt ce matin, répondit un autre serviteur. Mais elle a dit que ce serait à vous de leur attribuer des tâches.  
\- Des tâches, hein... TOUS ! OUI ! Regardez-moi tous ! »

Henry et Zelo frissonnèrent, nerveux, en voyant ce petit homme commencer à s'époumoner pour que toute la cuisine ne regarde que lui :

« Vous connaissez mon nom, tous, hein ? Kim Ryeowook ! Je suis cuistot, moi ! Et le meilleur du pays, celui qui régale le roi en personne ! Ça, là, fit-il en désignant les deux, c'est pas mon travail ! »

Énervé, il s'approcha en premier de Henry, et le fixa dans les yeux :

« Toi, que sais-tu faire ?  
\- Euh... Je... balbutia le serviteur.  
\- Alors ?!  
\- J'étais le serviteur personnel du prince. Je me chargerais de lui apporter tout ce qu'il désirait, et je m'occupais de lui.  
\- On a déjà ça. Mais tant pis, je sais qui va s'occuper de toi. AMBER ! »

Henry ne sut comment réagir, un peu embarrassé par l'attitude de Ryeowook. Rapidement, il distingua un jeune homme, sortant du lot. Un peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux courts et bruns, en bataille, et un petit nez en trompette, lui donnant un air négligé, ses yeux noisette perçants se posèrent sur le serviteur, qui s'en sentit un peu gêné. Avec ses épaules fines, il donnait une apparence délicate, et pourtant, en voyant son petit nez frémir, à sa vue, il comprit que ce garçon ne serait pas d'une extrême douceur avec lui :

« Trouve lui quelque chose à faire, lança le cuisinier. Toi qui me disais que tu manquais de bras.  
\- Et tu me refiles un gars de Shuî ?  
\- C'est Sa Majesté qui tient à ce qu'on s'en occupe. »

Henry nota que la voix de cet homme était par ailleurs plutôt aiguë. En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait ris, mais vu le regard que posa Amber sur lui, il s'en abstint aussitôt, laissant ce dernier s'approcher de lui pour l'inciter à le suivre. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Zelo, ne souhaitant pas le laisser derrière lui, mais il fut bien contraint. Le plus jeune secoua la tête. Tout irait bien pour lui, et ils se retrouveraient sûrement le soir venu. Au fond... Ils allaient simplement faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.  
Servir.  
Pas trop rassuré, Henry laissa son cadet derrière lui, et suivit Amber. Ryeowook, en regardant Zelo, en revanche, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ce dadais était-il aussi grand ? Attrapant brusquement son col, afin de l'inciter à se pencher, le cuisinier colla son nez à celui du serviteur, afin de l'avoir immédiatement sous son emprise. Zelo frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud et énervé de Ryeowook sur son visage. Apparemment, il était encore plus énervé :

« Et toi ? Que sais-tu faire ?  
\- Le... Le...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Le linge... Le nettoyage...  
\- Ah, une bonniche, quoi. »

Ryeowook lâcha enfin le col de Zelo, qui soupira en se redressant. Tournant la tête, il claqua nerveusement la langue, avant que d'autres serviteurs ne s'approchent :

« Occupez-vous de lui, et trouvez lui une occupation. »

***

« Majesté, si je puis me permettre... Vous auriez dû me concerter avant de faire ça ! »

Siwon poussa un soupir de fatigue, debout, face à une table. De l'autre côté, l'homme qui venait de lui faire une remarque, de sa voix extrêmement grave, y était appuyé. Ses cheveux noirs et coupés courts entouraient très légèrement son visage ovale, aux yeux fins et légèrement plissés. Le nez plutôt épaté, et des lèvres épaisses, les cernes ornant ses paupières, ainsi que son regard froid et ténébreux ne risquait pas de rassurer son interlocuteur, si ce n'était pas le roi lui-même. Vêtu d'une veste militaire rouge au col blanc, et d'un pantalon de toile, médailles sur le torse, et sabre à sa taille, il devait probablement, au vu de ses nombreuses distinction, occuper un haut rang dans l'armée de Lua. Justifiant également une audience personnelle avec son souverain, qui semblait un peu excédé par ce reproche :

« Non, car nous voulions que le plan se déroule avec le plus de discrétion possible. D'autant plus que tu n'aurais pas approuvé.  
\- Et je n'approuve pas, soupira le militaire. C'est une opération risquée, et vous le savez. En enlevant ce garçon, vous avez pris à Shuî ce qu'il a de plus précieux.  
\- Pas si précieux, pour avoir voulu l'envoyer à Tang, répliqua Siwon. Par ailleurs, Yongguk, tu es le capitaine de la garde royale, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. »

Ledit Yongguk se ferma aussitôt comme une huître, vexé. Certes, ce type d'opération relevait de l'espionnage, et non de la sécurité du palais. Ce n'était donc pas son travail, même si le militaire avait, par bien d'autres occasions, prouvé qu'il pouvait être l'un des plus fins stratèges du royaume. Sauf que, évidemment, il ne pouvait égaler, en termes de discrétion et d'efficacité, _cet homme_ , l'ombre du roi, doté des missions les plus secrètes, qu'il parvenait à accomplir avec 100% de réussite. Il l'avait par ailleurs prouvé, en parvenant à enlever le prince à la crinière de feu.  
Et quelque part, Yongguk détestait cette comparaison :

« Et maintenant ?  
\- Envoyez un messager à Shuî, ordonna Siwon. Faîtes-lui dire au roi que nous détenons le prince Donghae, et souhaiterions parvenir à un accord pour rompre ses fiançailles.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Et envoyez plus d'hommes aux frontières avec Shuî. Ce serait bête que Sa Majesté Kangin ne décide de recourir immédiatement à la force.  
\- Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'en envoyer également quelques uns à la frontière de Tang ? Ils sont aussi concernés par l'histoire, proposa Yongguk.  
\- Non, car d'ici à ce qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle, nous aurons déjà entamé des négociations. Par ailleurs, ils ne feront rien sans l'accord de Shuî, car le petit prince ne leur appartient pas encore, et ils ne peuvent lancer une attaque spontanée pour cela. »

Oui, cela se défendait. Une guerre n'était jamais un choix des plus attirants pour les souverains, et ce d'autant plus pour récupérer un homme qui n'était même pas un de leurs ressortissants. Par ailleurs, si Shuî envoyait un messager, il serait confronté soit aux pirates, en passant par la mer, soit à la garde. Autant le dire, le pays de l'eau était complètement isolé. Ce que craignait Kangin venait de se réaliser :

«  Très bien, je m'en occupe, en ce cas, fit Yongguk en s'inclinant.  
\- Parfait, soupira Siwon en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, épuisé.  
\- Majesté. »

La nouvelle voix, en provenance de la porte arrière, obligea Siwon à se retourner. Et pour une fois, un sourire simple se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était ni un rictus, ni un rire moqueur. Un sourire simple, doux, et sincère, alors qu'il reconnaissait pourtant cet humble serviteur qui s'approchait de lui, avec la démarche d'un ange.  
Habillé d'un uniforme noir, et de gants blancs, de fins cheveux bruns tombant sur son visage aux traits délicats, et aux yeux noisette en amandes, ses lèvres tombantes étaient étirées en un petit sourire, laissant apercevoir une simple fossette sur un coin de ses joues. Approchant le souverain, alors que Yongguk demeurait immobile, il s'arrêta, afin de rester à une distance correcte :

« Monsieur votre frère souhaiterait vous voir. Et il faudrait vous choisir une autre tenue pour les audiences de cet après-midi.  
\- Très bien, Jungsu, fit Siwon en oubliant le nous de « Sa Majesté », j'arrive. »

Le serviteur personnel s'inclina, et attendit, alors que le roi donnait congé à Yongguk, avant de le suivre. Le militaire s'inclina, avant de tourner les talons, toujours un peu désorienté par ce spectacle. Le roi de Lua, Siwon, était un homme calculateur, qui imposait sans cesse son opinion, et ne laissait guère que son conseiller personnel, Yesung, pour lui faire changer d'avis. En d'autres situations, même lui, pourtant médaillé, avait eu du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Siwon pouvait être froid et cruel avec tout le monde, même ceux qu'il recevait en audience.  
Et pourtant, il existait bien deux personnes pour lesquelles il pouvait afficher un visage aussi rayonnant, aussi humain : Kyuhyun, son frère cadet, prince de Lua, et Jungsu, son serviteur personnel.  
Même son homme de l'ombre n'avait que rarement droit à une telle expression.  
Ces deux hommes étaient les plus grandes faiblesses du roi de Lua. Fort heureusement, ils restaient cloîtrés dans ce palais, Siwon se révélant être d'une possessivité sans nom avec eux, ce qui avait l'avantage de les mettre à l'abri de potentiels assassins, si cette affection venait à se savoir.  
Alors qu'il marchait le long d'un couloir, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. D'ordinaire, le capitaine de la garde ne s'en serait guère préoccupé, d'autant plus qu'en apercevant le petit groupe, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques serviteurs.  
En revanche, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Trois se tenaient debout, alors que le quatrième était assis, une large bassine devant ses pieds. Était-ce une querelle ? En tout cas, celui qui était au sol ne lui était guère familier, et Yongguk se demanda s'il s'agissait de l'un des serviteurs de Shuî, dont les gardes lui avaient parlé :

« Bah alors, Shuî ? On n'aime pas l'eau ? lança le premier d'entre eux.  
\- Maintenant que tu es là, on sait qu'on va avoir un linge impeccable, fit un second. T'étais déjà la bonniche là-bas, non ? Allez, frotte bien. »

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, semblant faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas, en espérant que les trois serviteurs l'encerclant finiraient par le laisser tranquille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque l'un d'eux jeta même quelques vêtements en boule dans la bassine, éclaboussant le quatrième d'eau savonneuse :

« Allez, dépêche. Le prince Kyuhyun a la peau délicate. »

Sur ces mots, les trois valets s'éloignèrent en riant, laissant le pauvre garçon tout seul, mouillés, et blessé dans le peu de dignité qu'il pouvait prétendre posséder. Essuyant son front et son visage, en retenant ses larmes, Zelo se redressa, prenant la bassine. Dire qu'il pensait en avoir fini, ce ne serait apparemment pas le cas.  
Yongguk fronça les sourcils. En tant que serviteur personnel de Donghae, ce garçon devait savoir certaines choses sur Shuî, et il ne perdrait rien à l'interroger. Aussi, le capitaine de la garde s'avança, et héla le serviteur :

« Hé ! »

Zelo sursauta, et se retourna. Les yeux écarquillés, en voyant l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, le jeune garçon prit soudainement peur, à la vue d'un militaire, au visage si effrayant, et au regard noir venir dans sa direction. Pour sûr, cet homme allait le tuer !

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Immédiatement, Zelo détala, tenant toujours la bassine dans ses bras, et courant maladroitement pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce monstre. Yongguk fronça les sourcils, mais bien décidé à ne pas le laisser fuir, lui courut après. Non mais, quelle impolitesse, ce serviteur !

« Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

En voyant que cet homme le poursuivait, et malgré ses bras encombrés, lui donnant une allure ridicule, Zelo accéléra le pas, cherchant à fuir. Yongguk, malgré lui, commença à perdre son souffle, surpris de la rapidité du serviteur. En même temps, avec de telles jambes, il n'était pas étonnant de le voir détaler à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Et en plus, il mettait de l'eau partout, à courir ainsi !  
Au point que le capitaine de la garde n'y fit pas attention, son pied glissant sur une flaque. La vitesse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et Yongguk se vautra lamentablement sur le dos, laissant ainsi à Zelo l'opportunité de fuir. Grinçant de douleur, vexé et humilié, le militaire poussa un grognement, qui s'intensifia presque, lorsqu'il entendit un rire. Et un rire plutôt reconnaissable.  
Encore allongé, Yongguk tourna la tête, et aperçut un homme venir avec lui. Le visage légèrement allongé, avec des yeux bridés, aux extrémités fines comme des lames de rasoir, et des cheveux corbeaux retombant en frange sur son regard, l'individu était habillé d'une tunique blanche refermée par quelques boutons métalliques, par-dessus un pantalon noir. À l'une des poches de sa tunique, au niveau du pectoral droit, une petite paire de lunette y était rangée, alors que l'une de ses mains tenait plusieurs parchemins.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

« C'est un gamin qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
\- Tu es médecin, Himchan, et tu ne viens même pas vérifier si je me suis fais mal ?  
\- Tu es solide, je le sais.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu te moques, grinça Yongguk en se redressant. »

Malgré les apparences, le médecin nommé Himchan s'approcha du capitaine de la garde, et l'aida à se mettre sur pieds sans trop user de ses muscles. Puis, une fois que ce fut fait, il continua de sourire, ce qui fit grincer le militaire. D'un autre côté, c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient amis, que le médecin se permettait de telles familiarités avec lui. Mais là, c'était clairement embarrassant :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pour que ce gosse fuit à tout allure ?  
\- Mais rien ! protesta Yongguk. Je voulais juste l'interroger.  
\- En général, quand tu _interroges_ quelqu’un, ton visage signifie « je vais te manger tout crû ». En fait ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait fui. C'était qui ?  
\- … Je crois que c'était un gamin de Shuî.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de la venue quelque peu forcée du prince aux cheveux enflammés. Il paraît que je devrai m'occuper de lui. »

Himchan se frotta doucement les mains, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il était vraiment pressé de voir de ses propres yeux cette chevelure enflammée, et d'essayer d'en percer les mystères. Il voulait vérifier si les dieux en avaient vraiment fait don à ce prince du pays de l'eau, ou si d'autres individus pourraient, un jour, avoir les mêmes.  
En tout cas, son expression dégoûta un peu Yongguk, qui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête du médecin. Légèrement penché en avant, ce dernier se tint le crâne, afin d'atténuer la douleur :

« Arrête avec cette tête de pervers, gronda le militaire de sa voix grave.  
\- L'excitation, je dois dire, murmura Himchan. Enfin, pourquoi voulais-tu interroger ce gosse ?  
\- … Disons que c'est... »

Yongguk croisa les bras, et repensa à ce garçon, qui avait fui en courant. Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'interroger, après tout ?

« Parce que je veux m'assurer que rien n'arrivera jamais à Sa Majesté. »

***

Zelo ferma doucement les yeux, profitant des rayons du soleil, ces derniers caressant son visage. Après avoir terminé de nettoyer le linge, le serviteur s'était rendu à l'extérieur du palais, dans les jardins royaux. Ils étaient vraiment immenses, et on lui avait même raconté qu'il faudrait marcher une bonne heure pour en faire le tour en entier. Fort heureusement, le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller très loin, pour étendre le linge. Il faisait encore un peu frais, avec la fin de l'hiver, mais au moins, ce beau soleil pourrait faire sécher un peu les tissus. Ils seraient réchauffés par la suite.  
Aussi, et profitant du fait que personne ne soit présent, Zelo s'accorda ses premières minutes de repos. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre sa situation comme une chance, ou comme un malheur. Certes, grâce à Donghae, le serviteur avait échappé à la mort. Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait à servir le peuple de Lua, et en doutant du fait qu'il puisse recevoir une solde.  
Et si le serviteur avait accepté de suivre le prince jusqu'à Tang, c'était bien pour cette raison : la solde. Qui aurait pu lui être très utile.  
Sa mère lui manquait.  
Essuyant les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, le serviteur inspira profondément. Toutefois, un son délicat lui parvint alors aux oreilles. Un air mélodieux, provenant probablement d'un instrument à cordes, et dont les notes jouaient un ballet aigu et légèrement tremblotant, inspirant une douce mélancolie, lui évoquant diverses sensations. La vie, l'éphémère, la beauté.  
Irrésistiblement attiré, Zelo suivit ce son, tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. Suivant les murs du palais, il s'éloigna un peu plus de la porte, avant d'arriver à un petit pont, surplombant un cours d'eau peu profond, mais rempli de poissons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Et de l'autre côté, à l'abri du vent, se trouvait un kiosque rouge, à la toiture en pointes, les extrémités courbées, alors que des fresques de dragons et de tigres en décoraient les poutres de bois.  
Or, c'était bien de ce kiosque que venait cette douce mélodie. En s'approchant de plus près, Zelo remarqua un homme assis, sur le petit banc, un erhu reposant sur ses cuisses, alors qu'il jouait des cordes à l'aide de son archer. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais le serviteur fut frappé par la douceur apparente de son visage, les sons de son instrument y étant également pour quelque chose.  
Ses cheveux noirs, épars, retombaient en mèches sur son visage à la peau caramel, présentant un nez long, et une bouche aux lèvres fines, surplombées par des pommettes saillantes. Nullement gêné par sa longue veste blanche aux motifs floraux – Zelo remarqua même des lotus, ses jambes couvertes d'un large pantalon de soie noire demeuraient droites, comme si cet homme n'était, en vérité, qu'une statue.  
Et pourtant, le serviteur doutait qu'une statue puisse produire un son pareil. Zelo n'avait connu que peu de choses, dans sa vie, à part le palais de Shuî, et la capitale, Bô. En revanche, grâce au trajet en calèche, le jeune homme avait pu voir tous ces décors défiler devant ses yeux. Les plaines, les rizières, les forêts, ou les montagnes disparaissant au loin, derrière un épais brouillard de nuages. Il avait entendu dire que les plus hautes se trouvaient sur le territoire de l'empire Tang, mais se demandait comment il pouvait être possible de faire plus gigantesque encore.  
Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara du cœur du serviteur, qui sentit les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues. Oui, sa mère lui manquait. Son chez-lui lui manquait. Il détestait être ici. Ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures, et il se sentait mal. Séparé de sa famille, puis maintenant d'Henry, il vivait dans un environnement totalement différent du sien, et ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, pour peu qu'on le lui rappelle. D'autant plus qu'au moindre faux pas, il risquait de perdre la vie, ce qui rendait sa situation d'autant plus angoissante.  
Hypnotisé par ce son, il eut du mal à s'en défaire, mais chercha à s'en éloigner, de toutes ses forces, afin de ne pas continuer plus longtemps à baigner dans ce sentiment de détresse. Toutefois, le bruit de ses pas alerta le musicien, qui cessa de jouer, et leva la tête :

« Qui est là ? »

Zelo cligna des yeux, retrouvant aussitôt ses capacités. Gêné d'avoir été surpris, il essuya ses larmes, et recula un instant, avant de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Cet homme restait immobile, et bien qu'il ait posé la question, ses paupières demeuraient closes. Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à les ouvrir, afin de voir où se trouvait celui ayant interrompu sa prestation ?  
Intrigué, le serviteur s'approcha, jusqu'à voir le musicien tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne put voir ses yeux pourtant, toujours fermés :

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ? »

Zelo perçut un léger accent dans ses mots, et écarquilla les yeux. Comment faisait cet homme pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas de Lua, sans même le regarder ?  
Grimpant les marches du kiosque, le serviteur fit face à cet homme, toujours assis. Délicatement, le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa, formant un doux sourire, alors qu'il reprenait, d'une voix assurément douce :

« N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le serviteur resta obstinément silencieux. Pourquoi donnerait-il son nom ? D'accord, les habits de cet homme indiquaient qu'il n'était pas un employé du palais, et sans doute d'une classe social bien supérieure, pour savoir jouer pareil instrument. Mais trop intimidé, il n'osa pas répondre, hypnotisé par les traits de cet inconnu, qui ne perdit pas son sourire :

« Je peux me présenter, si tu veux. Je m'appelle Hangeng. Et toi ?  
\- Zelo... Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un serviteur... Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous parler...  
\- Au contraire, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait point de mal, répondit ledit Hangeng d'une voix apaisée. Et oublie mon statut. Je ne saurais repousser quelqu'un appréciant ma musique.  
\- Comment... »

Zelo déglutit, se demandant comment il pouvait poser sa question, sans être trop direct avec un homme certainement bien plus important que lui. Évidemment, il lui avait dit d'oublier son statut, mais le serviteur en était bien incapable. Il était né pour servir, après tout :

« Comment savez-vous... Que j'étais là ? Ou que je ne suis pas d'ici ? Vous n'avez même pas...  
\- Ouvert les yeux ? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, mais doutait qu'Hangeng s'en soit rendu compte, ses paupières demeurant closes. Pourtant le musicien secoua simplement la tête, avant de s'expliquer :

« Je t'ai entendu arriver. Alors j'ai réagi quand tu t'apprêtais à partir. Quant à savoir que tu n'es pas d'ici... Disons que les gens me connaissent, et ils sont peu à ne pas vouloir me parler. Tu es de Shuî, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hangeng avait entendu des gardes en parler, ce matin. Le prince de Shuî, à la chevelure de feu, était arrivé, avec deux serviteurs. Et puisque le garçon lui faisant face n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il était, c'est que, dans ce cas, il devait en être :

« Oui, répondit-il enfin.  
\- Quant à mes yeux... Même si je les ouvrais, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. »

Zelo déglutit aussitôt, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Il avait entendu parler de ce mal, qui touchait certains hommes, et les privait du sens de la vue. Ils ne voyaient rien, à part le néant absolu, et devaient se débrouiller, pour parvenir à vivre dans ce monde. Du moins, pour les plus chanceux :

« Ce n'est pas contagieux, lança Hangeng en entendant le serviteur exécuter un mouvement de recul. Sinon, la moitié du palais serait dans mon état.  
\- Oh...  
\- Viens donc t'asseoir. »

Le jeune homme indiqua le banc où il était assis. Zelo hésita, se demandant s'il avait le droit. Mais d'un autre côté, Hangeng était la première personne qu'il rencontrait, ici, et qui n'était pas méchant ou dur avec lui. Ainsi, il obéit, et alla s'asseoir, à bonne distance du musicien. Pourtant, ce dernier s'approcha, et posa une main sur la joue du serviteur, qui se crispa légèrement. La peau douce, comme celle d'un bébé, glissa sur la paume de sa main, et Hangeng souffla :

« Tu as pleuré ?  
\- Hm... C'est juste la musique.  
\- On dit que la musique permet de voir ce que le cœur des hommes cache, fit le musicien avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.  
\- … Peut-être. »

Même si Zelo était vraiment à l'aise avec cet homme, il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre, avec ses problèmes de serviteur, qui ne concernaient nullement un individu de bonne naissance, aussi aveugle soit-il. Mais les caresses commencèrent peu à peu à le détendre, indiquant simplement que Hangeng cherchait à s'imprégner de son visage, étant incapable de le voir :

« N'aies pas peur.  
\- Je...  
\- Shuî ! Où est-ce que t'es ? »

Zelo sursauta, en reconnaissant la voix d'un autre serviteur de Lua. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, à rêvasser, alors qu'il avait encore du travail, en tant que serviteur, d'autant plus étranger. Semblant le comprendre, Hangeng retira sa main, mais le jeune garçon n'hésita pas, et demanda :

« … Je pourrais revenir vous écouter ?  
\- Avec plaisir. »

Le serviteur en fut rassuré, et se redressa, quittant le kiosque, afin d'essayer de retourner près du linge. En partant, il entendit la mélodie reprendre son cours, mais se sentit moins nostalgique qu'auparavant. Plutôt... Soulagé.

***

Donghae resta appuyé sur le rebord d'un muret, observant les jardins depuis le perron. Les murs entourant le palais étaient immenses, et à la surface impeccablement lisse, sans parler du fait que certains gardes exécutaient une ronde. Même en cherchant à fuir, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant, et ce même en emmenant Henry et Zelo avec lui. Ils se casseraient la figure.  
Non, pour fuir, il leur faudrait une aide extérieure. Enfin... Il le supposait. Parce qu'une fois dehors, que feraient-ils ? Les trois hommes se trouvaient tout de même en territoire ennemi, et le moindre faux pas les conduirait à la mort, ou alors de retour dans ce palais, ou plutôt, cette prison.  
Grinçant des dents, le rouquin entendit Shindong s'approcher :

« Vous cherchez un moyen de fuir, prince ?  
\- Je ne t’ai pas adressé la parole, que je sache, grinça Donghae.  
\- En tout cas, il va être l'heure pour vous de déjeuner. Ensuite, vous irez aux bains, afin de vous préparer.  
\- Hmpf. »

Le prince n'en avait aucune envie. Même si un bon repas et une toilette lui feraient un bien fou, il n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à un souverain n'étant pas le sien, et ce d'autant plus en pensant à son statut.  
Restant appuyé sur le muret, posant son menton sur le creux de sa paume, le rouquin baissa les yeux, et fut surpris de voir un homme, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, auparavant. Se déplaçant avec souplesse, ce dernier était en train d'exécuter des figures, piquets de fer à la main, comme s'il était en train de danser. Assurément, il n'était pas non plus en train de répéter des techniques, mais plutôt s'échauffer. Pourtant, ce fut autre chose qui attira l'attention de Donghae.  
Son visage était à découvert, dévoilant un nez retroussé et des lèvres fines, et son torse habillé, mais ses cheveux bruns aux reflets clairs firent remonter les souvenirs, et le prince comprit que c'était cet homme qui avait attaqué leur calèche. Celui qui avait menacé Henry pour le forcer à sortir :

« Qui est cet homme ? »

Shindong fut surpris de voir le rouquin lui adresser la parole, mais s'approcha du muret, afin de regarder par-dessus. Reconnaissant l'homme, il pesa le pour et le contre, et décida d'être le plus réducteur possible, pour éviter de donner trop d'information au prince d'un pays voisin :

« Personne ne connaît son vrai nom, ici. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Eunhyuk. »


	4. Envoûte-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous allez bien ♥ A nouveau, il va y avoir une vague de personnages, mais par la suite, vous en verrez beaucoup moins arriver. Il s'agit juste d'installer le décor, on va dire, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus.  
> Bonne lecture !

« Eunhyuk... »

Donghae ne quitta pas des yeux le jeune homme, alors que ce dernier dansait en faisant virevolter ses lames, comme s'il affrontait un ennemi invisible, sans chercher à le massacrer. Tout chez lui se faisait avec grâce et élégance, tel un papillon virevoltant.  
Rapidement, le rouquin descendit les escaliers, malgré les protestations de Shindong, et s'approcha de cet inconnu plus si inconnu que ça, d’ailleurs. Ce dernier sembla détecter sa présence, et lança aussitôt une pique en métal, qui alla se planter aux pieds du prince. Le rouquin sursauta, et se figea, l'arme ayant failli le faire tomber. La pique étant reliée à une chaîne, le dénommé Eunhyuk tira dessus, et récupéra la pointe mortelle d'une main, avant de regarder Donghae, ou plutôt, comme il en avait tant l'habitude, ses cheveux :

« Vous devriez vous méfier, prince. J'aurais pu vous blesser.  
\- C'est à toi de faire attention, oui, grommela le rouquin. Tu es Eunhyuk, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que l'une des merveilles du monde connaisse son prénom. Tout du moins, son nom d'emprunt, puisque son véritable patronyme était encore un secret bien gardé :

« Le Prince aurait-il entendu parler de moi ?  
\- Tu es celui qui a menacé Henry, pour me forcer à sortir ! N'as-tu donc aucun courage ?!  
\- Du « courage » ? Moi ? » s'interloqua Eunhyuk.

Sur ces mots, il rangea ses armes, et s'approcha de Donghae. Légèrement hésitant, du fait du statut tout particulier protégeant le prince, il évita de le toucher, mais chuchota à son oreille :

« Je suis une ombre. Je n'ai ni peur ni courage, ni scrupules ni bonne conscience. Quand le roi me donne un ordre... Je l'exécute, par tout moyen. »

Le rouquin frissonna, et tourna la tête, alors que le soldat mystérieux s'éclipsait. Intrigué, et énervé en même temps, Donghae voulut le suivre, mais Shindong le rattrapa aussitôt par les épaules :

« Tâtâtâ ! Où allez-vous donc ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation !  
\- Elle n'aurait pas dû commencer, déjà, soupira Shindong. Venez, il est l'heure de déjeuner. »

Donghae grinça, cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte de son chaperon, mais Eunhyuk avait déjà disparu. Agacé, il dégagea violemment ses épaules, et grimpa les marches du perron pour retourner au palais, alors que Shindong le suivait en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien faire pour mériter punition pareille. Dire qu'à l'origine, il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir approcher le fameux prince à la chevelure enflammée. Son mauvais caractère l'avait très vite refroidi.

***

Henry se laissa mollement retomber sur son matelas de coton, roulant sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Complètement épuisé, il tira à peine le drap sur lui, et n'osa pas vraiment s'endormir. Il avait eu droit à une heure de pause, et doutait que cela soit suffisant pour reprendre des forces. Alors peut-être que reposer simplement ses muscles, sans s'endormir, l'aiderait à surmonter tout ce travail, ou plutôt, son terrible supérieur.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, et Henry leva la tête, avant de voir Zelo. Écarquillant les yeux, retrouvant subitement un peu d'énergie, il le redressa, et lui fit signe. Tous deux s'étaient vus attribués, finalement, un matelas supplémentaire chacun dans le dortoir des serviteurs, mais se trouvaient tout de même bien à l'écart. Histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal aux honnêtes valets de Lua, bien sûr.  
Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet. Et lorsque le plus grands des deux se trouva face à lui, Henry demanda :

« Alors ? Pas trop dur ?  
\- Hm... ça va...  
\- Tu peux te lâcher, avec moi. Il n'y a que nous deux, ici, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on t'en ait fait baver. »

Zelo hocha piteusement la tête. Entre les piques, les menaces, et les remarques incessantes en rapport avec son pays d'origine, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à exécuter son travail, provoquant encore plus de reproches. Il était un serviteur, comme eux, mais parce qu'il venait de Shuî, il leur était inférieur.  
C'était injuste.  
Henry soupira, et frotta les cheveux de son cadet :

« T'inquiète pas, moi aussi. Cet Amber est un vrai démon !  
\- C'est vrai ? interrogea Zelo.  
\- Ouais ! Parce que je suis de Shuî, il me file tous les boulots dégueus. Et si je proteste, il me fiche un coup de pied aux fesses, et t'imagine pas comme ça fait mal ! »

En tout cas, il en souffrait encore, et craignait de reprendre le travail. Apparemment, il y avait un événement, le soir à venir, et tous les serviteurs devaient être prêts, pour cela. Amber avait bien laissé sous-entendre qu'il ne tolérerait aucun échec, et pour être honnête, c'était la première fois que Henry était aussi intimidé par un serviteur. Même Donghae ne l'avait jamais impressionné de la sorte.  
Zelo sembla le comprendre, et hocha la tête :

« Tu as combien de temps de pause ?  
\- Une heure, et toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce cuisinier, Ryeowook, qui m'a dit de me poser quelques instants. »

D'ailleurs, il était même possible que Zelo ait mal interprété ses mots. Mais puisqu'il était, pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, à l'abri de menaces, seul dans une chambre avec la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait repensé à aller voir ce mystérieux musicien, sauf qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas le trouver, ou de le déranger. Et un bon matelas de coton, à même le sol, n’était pas déplaisant pour autant.  
Allongé sur ce dernier, Zelo tourna la tête, et vit Henry venir se blottir contre lui. Les deux serviteurs n'avaient pourtant jamais été proches à ce point, mais dans ce genre de moment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire les difficiles, et faire croire que tout allait bien, sans se reposer au moins l'un sur l'autre :

« Tu crois que ça va, pour le prince ? osa demander le cadet.  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Henry. Le roi a dit qu'ils ne lui feraient rien. Mais peut-on les croire ?  
\- Il a voulu nous tuer parce que nous ne sommes rien. Ce n'est pas pareil pour lui.  
\- C'est vrai... »

Malgré tout, l'aîné était inquiet. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'ils ne fassent pas de mal au prince, si un événement survenait. Malgré son statut, Donghae était tout de même du royaume de Shuî, et si les deux valets ne connaissaient rien à la politique, ils savaient également qu'elle pouvait être des plus imprévisibles et des plus irrationnelles.  
Bien qu'étant le plus âgé, étant plus petit que lui de taille, Henry resta blotti contre Zelo, se reposant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement :

« Les deux inutiles ! Au boulot ! »

Henry reconnut la voix criarde et légèrement aiguë d'Amber, et grinça des dents. Ce type allait finir par le tuer ! Il était censé avoir une heure devant lui, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en profiter :

« Vous aviez dit une heure !  
\- Ah bon ? Tu as des preuves ? On est débordés, là, alors on ne va pas vous laisser vous tourner les pouces ! Toi aussi, gamin, fit-elle à l'adresse de Zelo, tu viens avec nous. »

Le plus jeune aurait voulu tirer l'oreiller vers lui, mais un coup de pied de leur supérieur dans le matelas les obligea à se redresser. Les deux valets furent contraints de mettre fin à leur moment de détente, et Amber s'empressa de leur dicter leurs tâches, alors qu'ils quittaient tous les trois le dortoir.  
Quel démon.

***

Donghae se sentait presque revivre. Afin d'éviter les auberges, pour ne pas être reconnu, il n'avait pas pris un bon bain depuis la frontière de Lua. Et se baigner dans les points d'eau gelés n'avait pas été une option. Aussi, le prince avait réellement apprécié, malgré la captivité, les bains du palais, lui ayant offert une toute nouvelle vitalité. Et maintenant qu'il était propre et reposé, le corps réchauffé, il pouvait envisager d'autres options de fuite avec un nouvel angle de réflexion.  
Shindong termina de l'habiller. Ayant abandonné sa tenue de route, il avait été décidé qu'il porterait, pour cette soirée spéciale, une des tenues d'événement qu'il avait amené avec lui dans ses bagages. Siwon voulait pousser l'exotisme jusqu'au bout, en le laissant vêtu d'habits reflétant bien ses origines, plutôt que lui prêter des vêtements.  
Autant pousser l'attraction jusqu'au bout.  
C'était pathétique.  
Ainsi, Donghae se retrouva avec un haut de soie bleu au col mao, et aux manches longues et amples, l'arrière retombant avec délicatesse sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, lorsque le devant se stoppait au bas de ses hanches, des arabesques d'or cousues le long du tissu. Assurément, ce ne pouvait être que le meilleur tailleur du pays pour avoir réussi à manipuler une matière aussi fine et sensible.  
Un long pantalon noir recouvrait également ses jambes, moulant le galbe de ses cuisses, alors que ses chevilles étaient légèrement à découvert, deux encoches y étant été ajoutées, une paire de ballerines de velours noirs recouvrant ses pieds. Et à son lobe d'oreille, plusieurs chaînettes dorées étaient suspendues, s'entrechoquant pour offrir un léger tintement.  
Le prince n'était pas un militaire, ni un meneur. Il n'était, de plus, sûrement pas là pour montrer sa puissance, mais sa valeur, d'où cette tenue mettant plus en avant son physique.  
Shindong termina de lui brosser les cheveux, puis le guida jusqu'à la salle des banquets, non-éloignée de celle des audiences, où Siwon l'y avait reçu. Depuis le couloir, il pouvait déjà entendre de l'animation, et de la musique, et croisa plusieurs individus, qu'ils soient serviteurs ou nobles, qui se retournèrent sur son passage. Et lorsque Shindong ouvrit la porte, pour lui permettre d'entrer, chacun le dévora des yeux, les musiciens faisant leur possible pour ne pas être déconcentré.  
Donghae détestait ça.  
Guidé par son chaperon, il leva les yeux, passant devant plusieurs groupes, assis à des coussins, autour de tables, où se trouvait le repas commun qu'ils partageaient. Bien évidemment, les plus importants, dont la famille royale, eux, étaient un peu plus éloignés, et surélevés. Une longue table, recouverte d'une nappe blanche, et de mets, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, était dressée, avec Siwon et Soojung au milieu. Donghae fut aussitôt frappé par la beauté de la reine, cette dernière affichant une robe d'un rouge enflammé, laissant apercevoir le creux de sa gorge délicate, alors que les manches resserrées moulaient ses bras minces. Ses longs cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon, ayant abandonné sa broche fleurie pour des perles recouvrant certaines de ses mèches.  
Siwon, de son côté, arborait une tunique pourpre, donnant un aperçu de ses clavicules, avec des boutons d'or refermant cette dernière. Malgré le côté festif de la soirée, Donghae aperçut un fourreau à ses côtés, lorsqu'il approcha de la table. Assis en tailleur, le prince remarqua son pantalon ample, et le jalousa un peu. Il devait sûrement être très à l'aise, dedans :

« Tu es élégant, ce soir, lança enfin le roi.  
\- Je dois l'être en toute circonstance, répondit platement Donghae.  
\- Tu n'as pas tord. Tu es déjà l'attraction de la soirée, en tout cas. Nos sujets ne cessent de te dévisager. »

Oui, ça, le rouquin l'avait remarqué. Inutile de préciser qu'il en était déjà agacé. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était contraint de plaire à des gens qui ne faisaient même pas partie de son pays, ou ne servaient pas les intérêts de son frère. Et pourtant, il se força, car dans cette salle, il était le seul représentant de Shuî.  
Siwon lui fit un signe de la main :

« Ta place est à côté de notre frère, Kyuhyun. Sois-en flatté. »

Donghae serra les poings, mais ne fit aucun scandale, s'inclinant légèrement, avant de suivre des yeux la place indiquée. Il vit son coussin, vide, à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, et à la peau extrêmement claire. Le rouquin en fut même frappé, il n'avait jamais vu un teint si blanc, sur ce visage aux lèvres rouges, et aux pommettes rehaussées. Comment pouvait-il être le frère du roi, alors que ce dernier avait la peau dorée comme au soleil ? Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en une caresse sur sa nuque, alors que ses mains aux longs doigts fins jouaient légèrement avec les baguettes. Contrairement à son aîné, il était plutôt habillé chaudement, avec un tailleur au col en fourrure, par-dessus une chemise en laine blanche. En se plaçant à ses côtés, Donghae remarqua même un pantalon épais. Ils avaient beau être en fin d'hiver, il ne faisait pourtant pas spécialement froid.  
Le prince, nommé Kyuhyun, leva ses yeux chocolat, et observa son nouveau voisin avec curiosité. À nouveau, le rouquin commença à s'en agacer, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne lance :

« Avec tes cheveux, on dirait un coq malade. »

Donghae s'en offusqua aussitôt. Lui ? Un coq malade ?! Jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne lui avait fait une telle réflexion ! Savait-il au moins comme les plus grands se pâmaient devant lui ? Et ce... Ce pédant le comparait à un animal ? C'était loin d'être une fierté !  
Contraint de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le rouquin se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire de scandale, mais hésita à faire exprès de le bousculer. Il avait appris, néanmoins, à rester élégant en toute circonstance, ce pourquoi il ne fit que s'asseoir convenablement, remerciant les dieux pour le repas.  
Toutefois, il ne perdit pas un instant pour surveiller les conversations autour de lui. Kyuhyun mangeait silencieusement, même si Donghae crut percevoir une ou deux piques lancées en l'air, lui étant clairement destiné. Qu'est-ce que ce prince de pacotille lui tapait sur le système !  
En revanche, malgré la musique, le rouquin entendit clairement une conversation entre Siwon et son épouse, alors qu'ils étaient en train de déguster la viande grillée :

« Sa Majesté a-t-il pris la bonne décision ?  
\- Il me semble que ce ne sont pas les affaires des femmes, répliqua le souverain.  
\- Je ne suis pas une femme, je suis votre épouse. Si vous m'avez prise à vos côtés, c'est aussi pour vous aider à prendre des décisions.  
\- Yesung me suffit. »

Donghae remarqua que le roi se penchait en avant, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Soojung, qui fit la moue. Le rouquin eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. D'un autre côté, la reine n'avait pas tord. Le rôle premier des femmes était d'offrir des enfants. Mais il n'empêche que si les plus importants les choisissaient en fonction de leur physique, il était parfois avantageux d'obtenir certains de leurs conseils, dans le privé, à l'abri des regards. Quand elles savaient rester à leur place.  
Le prince se demanda toutefois si cela serait différent, s'il en venait à épouser Song Qian, la future impératrice de Tang. Après tout, légitimement, c'était elle qui accéderait au trône, et non lui. Mais il était un homme avant tout, alors peut-être auraient-ils pris les décisions tous les deux ? Donghae en était à la fois excité et nerveux. Il ne savait pas du tout comment diriger un pays, son père ne lui ayant jamais appris, privilégiant son frère, ce qui était, en soi, normal. Le droit d'aînesse prévalait.  
Le rythme musical changea, alertant le rouquin. Tournant la tête, il aperçut trois danseuses, non loin de leur table, au centre de la pièce. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles, et le contraire aurait été étonnant, au vu de la sensualité dégagé. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement de bras, de hanche, semblait à la fois naturel, et calculé pour attiser curiosité et convoitise. Donghae fut particulièrement intrigué par la jeune femme au centre, ses bouclettes brunes virevoltant à chaque pas de danse. Habillée d'un haut léger rouge, aux zébrures noires, resserré au niveau du ventre, ses longues jambes étaient finement sculptées par ce qui semblait être des jarretières en dentelles, une jupe fendue noire s'échouant jusqu'à ses genoux. Un long voile de tulle noire accroché à ses poignets et à sa taille virevoltait en même temps que ses pas de danse. À sa façon de bouger, et de s'habiller, si séduisante, le rouquin se demanda si la jeune femme, comme ses partenaires, était l'une des courtisanes du palais. Chaque roi, chaque souverain, devait montrer sa puissance à ses sujets, et à ses voisins, afin de se faire respecter en tant que chef. Cette puissance se faisait à la fois par les armes, mais aussi par les femmes. Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'un homme se définissait par les arts de la guerre et par les arts de la séduction ? Alors si le souverain devait vivre dans les plus beaux palais, entouré par une armée à l'invincibilité apparente, il devait également s'entourer des plus belles créatures possibles, et provoquer chez chaque homme la jalousie et l'envie, mais également la soumission. Donghae avait bien vu les courtisanes de Kangin, après tout, se souvenant même avoir tenté d'en séduire une.  
En tout cas, cette sublime demoiselle n'avait clairement pas volé son titre. Sa taille parfaite était soulignée par sa tenue moulante, vêtements usuellement attribués aux courtisanes et aux artistes – voire aux prostituées, même si personne ne le disait vraiment, lui offrant également des formes voluptueuses. Faisant dos à la table, elle tourna la tête, et croisa le regard de Donghae, qui déglutit à la vue de ses grands yeux de chat, ses lèvres charnues donnant un aperçu de ses dents blanches. Ses longs cils rebondirent, alors qu'elle était presque en train de l'envoûter par le simple scintillement de ses prunelles brunes, puis elle reporta son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Donghae remarqua que l'homme qu'elle contemplait était Siwon. S'approchant à pas de velours, semblant presque voler, elle arriva devant lui, et effleura sa joue avec son voile, ne le quittant pas du regard. Pourtant, le roi ne broncha pas d'un cil, ce qui sembla l'offusquer, alors que Soojung couvrait discrètement sa bouche pour étouffer un ricanement. La courtisane retourna ainsi à sa place, et termina sa représentation avec ses deux partenaires, retombant à genoux sur le tapis, son épaisse chevelure cachant son visage. Pourtant, à travers ses mèches, le prince crut percevoir un regard noir, adressé à la reine.  
Les danseuses quittèrent la salle, sous les applaudissements des convives. Son voisin, Kyuhyun, eut l'air, par ailleurs, particulièrement charmé par la prestation, affichant un grand sourire des plus évocateurs. Voilà qui était étrange. Même si Donghae était là depuis peu, il avait eu du mal à résister aux charmes de la courtisane, qui était parfaitement séduisante. Alors comment Siwon pouvait-il rester ainsi de marbre ?

« La performance de Hyuna était particulièrement délicieuse, commença le prince à l'égard de son aîné. Ne l'avez-vous pas apprécié, cher frère ?  
\- Nous ne nions pas la qualité de sa performance, fit platement le roi.  
\- Sa Majesté attend simplement la troupe suivante, ajouta Soojung.  
\- Ah, je vois. Ses charmes à _elle_ semblent être insurmontables. »

Kyuhyun recommença à manger, mais croisa le regard curieux de Donghae. Sourire aux lèvres, il lança :

« Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez le numéro suivant.  
\- Quel est-il ? »

Le rouquin remarqua, par ailleurs, plusieurs individus en train d'entrer dans la salle, disposant quelques coussins, des bougies, et des instruments. De nouveaux musiciens ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de s'installer au centre ? Peut-être que, contrairement aux autres, il fallait à la fois les voir et les écouter ? Donghae avait déjà assisté à ce genre de numéro :

« Sa Majesté s'est particulièrement épris de la _Troupe de l'Aube_ , ce pourquoi nous les recevons régulièrement pour les événements festifs, et leur permettons de vivre au palais.  
\- C'est un fait plutôt rare.  
\- Disons que la danseuse unique est réellement impressionnante. Et semble avoir conquis mon aîné. Elle est même... »

Doucement, le prince approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de leur invité-otage, et souffla :

« Sa maîtresse. »

***

« Une maîtresse ? »

Henry et Zelo se regardèrent, alors qu'ils étaient en train de nettoyer la vaisselle. D'autres domestiques, des femmes, notamment, s’étaient vu attribuer la même tâche, elles aussi, et, comme à leur habitude, discutaient. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, et malgré leurs origines, elles avaient décidé d'inclure les deux serviteurs étrangers à leur conversation.  
Et entre le chiffon et l'arrivée du printemps, Henry trouva plus intéressant de parler de la vie intime du roi de Lua. Zelo, en revanche, fut un peu sceptique. Même s'il était d'usage que les souverains aient plusieurs maîtresses, ne partageant que l'aspect sexuel, voire sentimental avec elles, c'était bien à la reine qu'il avait promis une vie commune, devant les dieux. Avait-elle son mot à dire dans l'histoire ? Enfin, il n'était qu'un serviteur, et ne pouvait se mêler de la vie des plus grands :

« La _Troupe de l'Aube_ est un groupe de musiciens, avec chant et danse, répondit une servante. Et la danseuse est vraiment magnifique.  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Sungmin, ajouta une autre. Peut-être que vous la verrez, elle déambule parfois dans les couloirs du palais. »

Les deux serviteurs de Shuî se posèrent la question. Cette femme était-elle si séduisante que ça ?

« Mais votre reine est aussi très belle, avoua Zelo.  
\- La plus belle femme du royaume, assurément ! approuvèrent en cœur les servantes. Et leur histoire est tellement romantique !  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui ! Lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants, la famille de notre reine bien-aimée vivait ici. Mon aînée m'a racontée qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, et qu'il fallait parfois un adulte pour les séparer. Ils se considéraient même comme rivaux.  
\- Rivaux ? »

Avec une femme ? Cela semblait étonnant de la part d'un roi aussi imposant et viril. Mais Henry ne fit pas de réflexion, et écouta la suite de l'histoire :

« Mais après, la famille de notre reine est retournée sur ses terres. Ils ont vécu près de dix ans l'un loin de l'autre. Puis est venu le moment de trouver la future épouse de notre futur Majesté.  
\- Les plus nobles familles ont proposé leurs candidates, intervint une autre servante. Et pendant que le prince voyageait, afin de les rencontrer, la famille de notre reine a subitement retiré la candidature de leur fille, lorsqu'il est arrivé, afin de leur présenter leur aînée à la place.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Zelo.  
\- Personne ne le sait. Mais à ce qu'il paraît, elle cachait quelque chose de très déplaisant, au point qu'ils ont dû en informer notre souverain.  
\- Et pourtant, il s'en est moqué ! lança fièrement une troisième. Malgré les médisances du village et des parents. Il est allé la retrouver, et a annoncé devant tout le monde « Désormais, elle sera mon épouse, et votre reine » !  
\- Ahhhhh, c'est tellement beau ! Ils étaient sûrement amoureux, depuis tout ce temps ! »

Zelo et Henry préférèrent laisser les servantes caqueter sur cette histoire _romantique_. Néanmoins, cette histoire de cœur ne sembla pas si parfaite, puisque l'une d'elle lança :

« Mais depuis six ans qu'ils se sont unis, nous n'avons aucun dauphin.  
\- C'est vrai, soupirèrent certaines en terminant d'astiquer des bols. Depuis tout ce temps, nous n'avons eu aucune naissance.  
\- Et si c'était cela, le mal dont souffrait la reine ? osa demander l'une d'elle.  
\- Chut, ne dis pas ça ! Je devrais faire comme mes parents, et aller régulièrement prier Suraja pour la venue d'un héritier. »

Si le dieu de la Vie et du Soleil semblait être un réconfort pour ces domestiques, Henry et Zelo comprirent bien ce qui pouvait les inquiéter. L'absence d'un héritier était une véritable insécurité pour le pouvoir en place. Et si le trône actuel était menacé, c'était aussi l'intégrité du pays entier.  
Henry soupira. De toute façon, il s'en moquait, et ne souhaitait que du mal à ce royaume qui n'était pas le sien, et avait osé enlever leur prince. Aussi, il termina la vaisselle, et se redressa. Toutefois, alors qu'il portait la bassine, il percuta, en se retournant, une autre personne. Cette dernière tomba par terre, l'eau savonneuse l'aspergeant totalement, alors que le jeune homme fit tomber la bassine sur lui :

« Ah ! »

Henry se glaça, en reconnaissant la voix d'Amber, et osa à peine baisser les yeux. Trempé jusqu'aux os, sont supérieur grommela plusieurs jurons à faire rougir les plus prudes d'entre eux, et écarta violemment la bassine, heureusement vide de toute vaisselle.  
Sa dernière heure était arrivée, il le sentait. Et même Zelo ne pourrait pas le sauver :

« Toi !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! »

Et évidemment, il fallait également que Ryeowook arrive à son tour, alerté par le bruit, une gigantesque louche à la main. En constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, il agita les mains, alors qu'un commis l'avait suivi :

« Calme, je suis très, très, très, très calme...  
\- Monsieur Ryeowook, pigna le petit commis.  
\- Nettoyez-moi ce bazar, et que ça saute ! hurla-t-il. Amber, tu vas te changer !  
\- Mais...  
\- Si t'as pas remarqué, je suis débordé, moi aussi, avec tous ces ventres pointilleux à remplir. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de vos bêtises. Alors tu vas vite mettre des vêtements secs ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Ses plans meurtriers compromis, le serviteur lança un regard noir à Henry, qui frissonna, avant de quitter les lieux. Ryeowook inspira profondément, et demanda à quelques servantes de nettoyer les sols plein d'eau. Puis, une fois devant Henry, le toisa avec un regard noir :

« Et toi...  
\- Désolé, sincèrement, s'excusa le serviteur de Shuî en s'inclinant.  
\- Si tu es désolé, alors va vite lui porter des vêtements de rechange. »

Le serviteur ne se fit pas prier, et alla immédiatement récupérer des linges propres. Il s'en voulait, d'autant plus qu'en tant que serviteurs, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup. Et même s'il craignait Amber, Henry ne voulait pas non plus que le jeune homme ait un problème par sa faute.  
Arrivant dans la pièce où son supérieur s'était réfugié, il toqua, puis entra discrètement :

« Amber ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse, Henry referma derrière lui. Visiblement, il s'agissait de la remise. Mais où était-il passé ? Contournant une pile de caisses en bois, le serviteur scruta autour de lui, avant de se figer sur place. Amber était bien présent, ayant retiré la plupart de ses vêtements. Voir un homme nu ne l'aurait pas choqué, outre mesure, puisque le serviteur avait déjà expérimenté les baignades ou les bains collectifs.  
Sauf que là, à voir ces bandages serrés autour du torse de cet individu, laissant apparaître une poitrine correctement développée, mais écrasée, il n'y avait plus tellement de doute quant au sexe de son supérieur.  
Ou plutôt, de sa supérieure.

Laissant tomber les linges, Henry resta figé, alors qu'Amber se retournait vers lui. Comprenant la situation, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, devint rouge de colère, et récupéra rapidement son haut mouillé, voulant cacher son secret, mais c'était trop tard :

« Je... Tu... »

Ayant à peine le temps d'aligner correctement trois mots, Henry se retrouva contre le mur, une main puissante entravant sa gorge. Suffoquant, il cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Amber puisse avoir une telle force, même si, cinq minutes avant, il la pensait homme capable de lui flanquer la rouste de sa vie.  
Le serviteur se débattit, alors que la jeune femme approchait ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Tu n'as rien vu. Rien.  
\- Mais...  
\- Si tu dis quoique ce soit à ce propos... Même à ton ami... Je te jure que je te tue. »

Henry eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer, la vision trouble. S'il voulait survivre, malgré toutes ces questions se bousculant dans son esprit, il avait intérêt à accepter. Aussi, le jeune homme acquiesça très légèrement, et Amber retira sa main. Récupérant les vêtements secs, elle les enfila en quatrième vitesse, et lui lança un regard noir, avant de quitter la pièce. Henry, lui, se laissa glisser le long du mur, avant de tomber sur les fesses, ébahi, et ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il avait réellement vu.  
Enfin, si, il avait compris. Manifestement, Amber cachait son sexe, pour travailler ici. Mais la question était : pourquoi ?

***

Impatient d'assister à cette représentation, Donghae termina son bol, reposant ses baguettes, après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool de riz. Les musiciens tous en place, il jeta un coup d’œil à Kyuhyun, qui tripotait déjà le bord de la table, puis à Siwon, qui, bien que stoïque, était déjà en train de sourire. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être pressé.  
Une première note de musique attira de suite son attention. Immédiatement, le rouquin leva les yeux, et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et au visage poupin, ses ravissantes pommettes mises en valeur, jouer une flûte en bambou. Elle s'arrêta, puis ses autres partenaires commencèrent, eux aussi, à interpréter un rythme lourd, et assez oppressant.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Donghae repéra le jeune homme au centre. Assis en tailleur, un shamisen sur les genoux, et vêtu d'un uniforme au col blanc, il semblait concentré, chatouillant progressivement les cordes du bout de ses longs doigts fins et blanc. Ses cheveux bruns caressaient son front avec délicatesses, quelques mèches retombant sur le bas de la nuque. Ses yeux fins aux pointes relevés, quant à eux, affichaient des prunelles noires, sur ce petit visage. Mais le point le plus frappant, pour Donghae, furent sûrement ses lèvres. Des lèvres pulpeuses, rebondies. En fait, même, de parfaites lèvres de femme. Sans ses vêtements, d'ailleurs, avec des traits si délicats, le rouquin aurait presque pu le prendre pour une demoiselle.  
En tout cas, la mélodie était splendide, un peu lourde, oppressante. Mais ce fut à cet instant, au milieu de la salle, et devant les musiciens, face à la table, que la personne à genoux bougea. Donghae l'avait vu arriver. La fameuse danseuse. La maîtresse du roi.  
Et il comprenait pourquoi.  
À genoux, des bougies ayant été positionnées autour d'elle, la jeune femme ondula le haut de son corps pour se redresser, cachant son visage avec deux éventails pourpres. Contrairement au spectacle de Hyuna, elle était habillée d'une robe longue en mousseline bleu nuit, avec des étoiles dorées, couvrant jusqu'au bas de ses jambes, excepté son ventre plat, dévoilé par un voile fin. Ses manches longues en soie tombaient au sol, et tournoyaient au rythme de ses pas, alors qu'elle dévoilait enfin son visage.  
Pourtant, physiquement, Sungmin n'était pas bien différente de Hyuna. Elle aussi possédait de longues boucles brunes retombant en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa peau était scintillante, sans imperfection. Mais ses yeux, en revanche, étaient en amandes, et couleur miel, avec un petit nez retroussé, et des lèvres un peu plus fines.  
Soudainement, Donghae sortit de sa torpeur, en entendant une voix. Levant les yeux, il aperçut le joueur de shamisen, ce dernier ayant commencé à chanter. Sa voix était légèrement aiguë, mais parfaitement mélodieuse, correspondant à l'ambiance oppressante qu'imposaient les instruments.  
Puis, brusquement, le rythme s'accéléra. Faisant virevolter les éventails, alors que le chanteur poussait sur ses cordes vocales, son front et ses paupières se plissant sous l'effort, Sungmin exécuta une danse des plus impressionnantes. Le rouquin avait parfois l'impression de voir des mirages dans les manches trop longues de la danseuse, comme si les dieux eux-mêmes avaient pris place dans la pièce, afin de les illuminer de leurs talents divins.  
Ses deux éventails à la main, Sungmin n'hésita pas à les faire entrer en contact avec les flammes des bougies, sous les regards médusés ou cris de surpris du public. Entamant un ballet enflammé, même si elle risquait de mettre le feu à la pièce entière, elle virevolta presque. Les gardes étaient déjà, par ailleurs, sur le qui-vive.  
Ne quittant pas le roi des yeux, la jeune femme joua de ses talents, oubliant même qu'elle risquait de se brûler les doigts, le tissu de soie effleurant les flammes, sans jamais les toucher ou s'enflammer à leur tour. Donghae était médusé, même, c'était le mot.  
Alors c'était ça, la _Troupe de l'Aube_?  
Il n'en revenait pas. La voix puissante du joueur de shamisen était un plus, et le rythme des taikos, ces tambours gigantesques, au fond de la pièce, renforcèrent cette impression que Sungmin, ici, était presque la réincarnation d'une déesse.  
Puis, soudain, la jeune femme lança les éventails en l'air. Sortant deux lames de ses manches, elle trancha les bords enflammés, qui s'échouèrent sur des coupelles de métal, alors qu'elle s'inclinait à son tour, tombant à nouveau à genou.  
Au même moment, la voix du joueur de shamisen s'éteignit, et Donghae se surprit même à le trouver impressionnant. Comment pouvait-il chanter, et jouer d'un instrument en même temps ? En tout cas, peu à peu, la mélodie s'éteignit à son tour, suivi de tous les autres instruments. Les dernières percussions faites, ce fut le silence qui prit la place.  
Un silence qui ne demeura pas. Immédiatement, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Certains, mêmes, n'hésitèrent pas à se lever, alors que Sungmin restait inclinée. Tant que le roi ne disait rien, elle ne bougerait pas.  
Et Siwon, lui aussi, se redressa. Indiquant à la jeune femme de s'approcher, cette dernière acquiesça docilement, puis fit face au roi. Avec douceur, ce dernier prit un foulard de soie, qu'il enroula autour de son cou, chacun muet devant un tel honneur :

« Très impressionnante, cette fois encore. »

Son sourire en coin n'échappa pas à Donghae, et pourtant, Sungmin resta stoïque, s'inclinant une nouvelle fois pour le remercier, silencieusement, puis se recula. Le rouquin en profita pour détailler à nouveau le corps de musiciens, avant de se stopper au joueur de shamisen.  
Ce dernier était en train de l'observer, lui aussi. Et pourtant, le prince se sentit déglutir, les mains moites, saisi de sueur froide. Les yeux de cet homme, pourtant d'un teint éclatant, le regardaient d'un air froid, presque avec mépris.  
Non. Ce n'était pas du mépris. Donghae ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression que ce sentiment ne lui était pas expressément destiné. Il sentait plutôt cet individu amer. Terriblement.  
Et dangereux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.  
> En revanche, je dois vous annoncer que je vais prendre une petite pause. Même si j'ai validé mon premier semestre, je l'ai fait d'extrême justesse, et maintenant, j'entre dans la période de contrôle, puis de galops d'essai. Aussi, je dois ralentir le rythme de publication, et vous m'en voyez navrée. Je pense essayer de publier le mois prochain, pendant la période de ralentissement avant les partiels. D'ici là, je vous demanderai toute votre patience.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (bon je n'ai eu aucun commentaire au dernier chapitre, XD, mais bon, c'est pas grave), histoire de partager, et de voir ce qui va, et bien sûr, ce qui ne va pas.  
> Kissu ♥


	5. Une question de devoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Désolée d'être un peu en retard ! J'ai finalement attendu la fin de mes examens pour publier, alors veuillez m'excuser pour cette raison.  
> J'ai une petite annonce à faire, mais je vous laisse déguster le chapitre avant. Bonne lecture !

« Prince, tu m’as l'air soucieux. »

La voix de Kyuhyun interpella Donghae, qui secoua la tête, cessant de contempler le joueur de shamisen. Siwon était encore bien trop occupé à complimenter la danseuse, ce qui arrangeait plutôt le prince, qui n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il avait senti en regardant l'artiste de la troupe.  
En revanche, la chose n'échappa pas au cadet du roi de Lua, qui fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, le coq ?  
\- Ne m'appelez pas « coq » ! s'offusqua Donghae.  
\- Daehyun te préoccupe ? »

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers le joueur du shamisen, qui, désormais levé, saluait une partie du public venu le voir. Le visage fermé, il ne faisait que répondre par de simples remerciements et amabilités, mais aucun sourire.  
Alors son nom était Daehyun ? Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement le plus important, cela dit. Ce regard amer, presque haineux, qu'il avait perçu, ne lui était pas clairement destiné. Peut-être concernait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans l'assistance ? En tout cas, tant que cela ne touchait ni Henry, ni Zelo, qui n'étaient pas présents dans la pièce, le rouquin s'en moquait bien. Ou pour le moins, il essayait :

« … Puis-je me retirer et prendre l'air ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Kyuhyun arqua un sourcil, puis tourna la tête. Son aîné avait rappelé Sungmin, afin de continuer de discuter avec elle, alors que Soojung conversait tranquillement avec un autre membre de la famille :

« Je pense que mon frère est suffisamment obnubilé pour la soirée. Si tu n'as plus faim, tu peux te retirer...  
\- Merci.  
\- Shindong va t'accompagner. »

La déception put se sentir chez les deux hommes. Donghae soupira, excédé, les sourcils froncés, alors que Shindong fut contraint de reposer la généreuse cuisse de poulet qui lui avait été subtilement donné par une servante. Décidément, ce prince à la chevelure de feu allait vraiment lui gâcher l'existence !  
Le rouquin se redressa, et s'inclina poliment. Il fut guidé par le garde, jusqu'à l'extérieur, non sans avoir senti les regards sur lui, et grommela quelques mots grossiers dans sa barbe, heureusement non-perceptibles. Une fois hors de la salle, Shindong le mena jusqu'à un petit escalier, puis lui ouvrit la porte. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage, et Donghae plissa les yeux et le nez, avant de réunir ses mains dans ses manches amples, cherchant à les protéger du froid.  
En revanche, il ne regretta pas sa sortie. Observant la lune et le ciel noir, aux étoiles scintillantes, il fut surpris de constater que la vue était presque la même que celle de chez lui. Il n'y avait, finalement, pas tant de différences.  
Shindong, lui, resta silencieux. Après tout, s'il était le chaperon de Donghae, ce dernier était tout de même un prince. Ils n'étaient pas de la même condition, raison pour laquelle il devait respecter son recueil et son repos, tant que le rouquin ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Et ce même si, par sa faute, il avait dû renoncer à une belle cuisse de poulet.  
Donghae inspira un grand coup. Debout, sur le perron, il continua d'observer la lune, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne l'alerte. Se retournant légèrement, il aperçut une forme humaine s'approcher d'eux, grimpant peu à peur les marches en s'appuyant sur le rebord. Il distingua un homme, habillé de satin blanc, aux motifs floraux pourpres :

« … Si je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un dehors, à cette heure-ci. »

Malgré la pénombre, il ne lui parut pas agressif, ce qui se confirma, lorsque Shindong se mit à genoux :

« Prince Hangeng.  
\- Oh, Shindong, tu peux te relever, tu sais. »

Le garde hocha la tête, mais son sourire n'échappa pas du tout à Donghae, qui en fut plus qu'étonné. Pourquoi diable son chaperon était-il si expressif en présence... D'un prince ?! Qu'est-ce qu'un prince faisait ici ? Il lui semblait pourtant que seul Kyuhyun était le frère cadet de Siwon. De plus, son nom avait une consonance étrangère. Cela aurait-il donc un rapport avec ce que Shindong lui avait annoncé précédemment :

« Tu n'es pas seul, je crois, lança le nommé Hangeng.  
\- Non, en effet. »

Comment ? « Il croyait » ? Mais Donghae était bien présent, c'était évident ! Ses cheveux à la couleur enflammée pouvaient se voir de loin, même en pleine nuit, ce qui n'avait pas été un avantage, lors de ses parties de cache-cache, étant enfant. Mais tout de même.  
La réponse lui vint, lorsque le prince Hangeng s'approcha. Le rouquin put ainsi le voir, les yeux clos. Était-il possible que... ?

« Vous êtes en présence du prince Donghae, de Shuî, annonça le garde.  
\- Oh, mes hommages, prince. »

Le jeune homme vêtu de blanc s'inclina avec élégance. Il n'ouvrit pas une seule fois les yeux, et ne passa guère son temps à contempler la chevelure du prince, qui en fut plus que troublé :

« Mes hommages, fit-il poliment.  
\- Je vous en remercie infiniment. Je suis Hangeng, prince de Tang, empire de la terre. »

Un prince Tang ?! Donghae peinait presque à y croire ! Mais si c'était la vérité, alors il se devait d'être le plus aimable possible, avec cet homme, et ne pas faire le moindre faux pas :

« Vous vous promeniez ? osa-t-il demander.  
\- Bien sûr. J'aime profiter des jardins, la nuit. Tout y est si paisible.  
\- Mais... Si vous êtes prince, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au buffet ?  
\- … J'ai bien peur que ma condition physique ne fasse de moi une personne dont on aimerait se passer, lors des fêtes.  
\- Oh... Mes excuses ! »

Shindong fut presque choqué de voir Donghae si poli. D'un autre côté, il en était aussi impressionné. Le prince savait faire preuve d'un minimum de diplomatie, en tout cas dans son langage. Il savait que Hangeng était une personne avec qui il pouvait nouer certains liens. Mais la politique serait à exclure, chose qu'il ne soupçonnait peut-être pas encore :

« Et vous ? lança Hangeng. N'êtes-vous pas invité d'honneur ?  
\- Oh, euh... J'ai demandé à prendre un peu l'air, répondit maladroitement Donghae.  
\- Ma compagnie vous dérangerait-elle ?  
\- Eh bien... »

Le rouquin se tordit les doigts. Il était assez intimidé, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, par le handicap de l'autre prince, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait jamais été confronté, auparavant, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourtant, malgré la pénombre, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du prince étranger :

« Je sais marcher devant moi sans aide, vous savez. J'ai appris à connaître ces jardins sur le bout des doigts, et Shindong saura me guider en cas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, prince ! s'empressa de confirmer le garde.  
\- Alors, nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça, et suivit Hangeng, descendant les marches du perron une à une. Leurs pieds foulèrent l'herbe fraîche, chaque brin chatouillant l'épiderme à nu du prince, qui frissonna légèrement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, continuant de protéger ses mains dans ses manches.  
Le silence le mit mal à l'aise, alors que les deux hommes se promenaient. Aussi, Donghae se proposa de lancer la conversation :

« Vous dîtes connaître les jardins par cœur, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment cela est-il possible, alors que vous êtes...  
\- Aveugle ? »

Donghae se racla la gorge, mais acquiesça. Le mot le mettait mal à l'aise, mais en règle générale, le prince Tang l'employait régulièrement. Il savait qu'elle était une honte par sa famille, et pourtant, il préférait l'affirmer, plutôt que la cacher :

« J'ai appris à me repérer sans ce sens, voilà tout. Et quand on passe sept ans au même endroit, on apprend à se repérer grâce aux sons, aux sensations, et même à l'odeur.  
\- Sept ans ?! Alors c'est vous, l'otage ici depuis si longtemps ?!  
\- Oui, c'est moi, fit Hangeng avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Et vous avez le droit de vous balader seul ? s'étonna le rouquin.  
\- Crois-tu vraiment que, dans mon état, je puisse fuir par mes propres moyens ? »

Donghae referma la bouche. Effectivement, une fois dehors, Hangeng serait totalement seul, démuni. Il pouvait se balader sans soutien, dans le palais, car il le connaissait bien. Mais dehors, sans ne serait-ce qu'une canne pour se repérer et trouver les obstacles, il ne survivrait pas bien longtemps, notamment dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien :

« De plus, ajouta le prince Tang, je ne suis pas là pour les mêmes raisons. Mon devoir m'oblige à rester ici.  
\- Votre devoir ?  
\- Je n'ai pas été enlevé, c'est la famille impériale qui m'a envoyée ici. »

Cette fois, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, ne parvenant à en croire ses oreilles. Cet homme... Ce noble prince... Sa propre famille l'avait envoyé en territoire étranger ?! Pourtant, même Siwon l'avait dit. Lua et Tang n'étaient pas en bons termes. Alors que faisait-il ici ?

« A votre silence, je devine que vous réfléchissez à mon sort, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- C'est-à-dire...  
\- Oui. Si les relations s'enveniment, il est fort probable que je perde ma tête, à mon tour. »

Le prince Tang énonça son destin avec une telle nonchalance que Donghae en resta les bras ballants. Son compagnon de promenade nocturne continua pourtant à marcher, sans s'en soucier. Un regard à Shindong lui fit comprendre que c'était la vérité, malheureusement, et le rouquin serra les poings. Il rattrapa aussitôt Hangeng :

« Mais... Vous l'acceptez ? Prince, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu !  
\- Je le sais. Mais ma famille se devait de le faire, après une mauvaise manœuvre politique. Ce sont les neuf sages qui l'ont conseillé, et ils ont eu raison.  
\- Raison ? Comment ça ?  
\- Il y a sept ans, Tang attaquait Lua, sans raison apparente, et sans véritable stratégie. Cela semble bête, mais mon père commençait déjà à perdre la raison. Et suite à notre défaite, il a été décidé que je serais envoyé ici. Ainsi, au moindre écart... Voici ce qui m'attend. »

Hangeng mima, du bout du pouce, une lame tranchant le bord de sa gorge. Pour autant, Donghae ne comprenait pas. Devant épouser Song Qian, il avait appris des choses, sur sa famille, notamment que son frère aîné avait été écarté du trône, pour une raison inconnue. Sûrement son handicap. Et maintenant... Il se trouvait ici ?

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas de savoir ça ?  
\- C'est une des rares occasions me permettant de me rendre utile, avoua tristement le prince Tang. Alors qu'y puis-je ? C'est mon devoir.  
\- Par devoir, vous seriez prêt à rester en territoire ennemi ? »

Donghae pouvait comprendre le sens du devoir. Malgré tout, il semblait évident que les neuf sages avaient ainsi trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser d'un membre de la famille handicapé. Ce n'était pas sa présence à Lua qui changerait les plans politiques de Tang. Alors pourquoi ?

« Par devoir, vous vous êtes sacrifié pour vos petits serviteurs, je me trompe ? » fit Hangeng avec un sourire.

Le rouquin se stoppa une nouvelle fois :

« Comment...  
\- J'écoute, prince de Shuî. J'écoute. »

Il était si facile d'entendre les conversations des domestiques, après tout. Raison pour laquelle Hangeng n'avait même pas eu besoin de rencontrer le prince ou ses gens pour apprendre leur venue. Sa discussion avec Zelo avait été trop courte, pour cela.  
Arrivant non-loin du pont surplombant le ruisseau et l'étang, où nageaient les carpes aux couleurs arc-en-ciels, Donghae continua d'observer le prince Tang. Il était né, et demeurerait aveugle pour toujours. Un handicap qui ne pardonnait pas, raison pour laquelle, bien que fils aîné, il avait été écarté du pouvoir. Il ne pouvait même pas se rendre utile au commandement d'une armée. Être otage avait été, pour lui, la seule option pour servir son pays. Mais la voie religieuse n'aurait-elle pas été possible, également ?

« Ainsi, vous devez épouser ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » lança enfin Hangeng.

Donghae cessa de contempler son interlocuteur, ayant l'impression de le mettre mal à l'aise, alors que ce dernier affichait toujours une mine paisible, les bras le long du corps :

« J'étais en route pour, oui. Avant que le roi Siwon ne massacre ma garde.  
\- Toute âme se réincarne. Noyaya les guidera.  
\- Ça ne change rien aux faits, s'offusqua Donghae. Ce sont mes hommes qui sont morts en me protégeant ! Simplement parce qu'il voulait empêcher notre union.  
\- En quoi pouvez-vous le lui reprocher ? Le roi de Shuî, votre frère, aurait fait exactement la même chose. Protéger son royaume est le devoir de tout souverain. Seule diffère la voie pour y parvenir. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Était-il sûr de bien comprendre ?

« Vous le défendez, alors qu'il vous retient en otage ?!  
\- Je ne défends personne. Siwon est un roi qui a ses propres méthodes, que jamais je n'approuverai. Il choisit la voie de la violence, et n'hésite pas à user de la cruauté pour se faire respecter. Il est méprisant et imbu de lui-même. »

Shindong grogna légèrement. Même s'il avait beaucoup de respect pour Hangeng, il n'appréciait guère de l'entendre dire des mots pareils sur leur souverain. Un autre, que lui, l'aurait par ailleurs déjà dénoncé.

« Alors pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? demanda enfin Donghae.  
\- Il n'y a guère de bien ou de mal, en ce monde.. »

Le prince à la chevelure enflammée préféra ne pas le contredire. Les préceptes religieux ne parlaient jamais de bien ou de mal. La vie suivait simplement son cours, et selon ses choix et ses actions, bonheur ou malheur serait la destination, si les dieux n'en décidaient pas autrement.  
Mais les dieux pouvaient s'en mêler ou non, hors de question pour Donghae de pardonner à Siwon. Le roi l'avait tout de même enlevé en massacrant sa garde, avait menacé ses précieux serviteurs, et le séquestrait maintenant en l'exhibant à sa cour comme un vulgaire trophée.  
Il ne risquait pas de changer d'opinion à son propos.  
Un léger vent frais fit toutefois éternuer le rouquin. Aussitôt, Hangeng se retourna, et lança :

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner dans nos appartements, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je pense également que vous devriez rentrer. » ajouta Shindong.

Donghae grinça un peu, voulant encore discuter avec Hangeng. Ce dernier le comprit, mais lui assura qu'ils feraient encore la route ensemble, jusqu'à leurs appartements. Le trajet ne fut pas long, raison pour laquelle ils ne purent échanger autant que le rouquin le souhaitait. Mais il était ravi d'avoir fait la connaissance du prince, et se promit d'essayer de le voir plus souvent – en même temps qu'il chercherait une solution pour fuir.  
Une fois dans ses appartements, Shindong l'aida à se déshabiller, lui permettant de souffler un peu. Il enfila par la suite une tunique, et se retrouva au lit, le garde lui souhaitant poliment une bonne nuit.  
Pourtant, une fois dans ses draps, le prince resta pensif. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui. Sa rencontre avec Eunhyuk, l'homme de l'ombre du roi, ou bien avec Kyuhyun, son cadet. Ou bien le spectacle de Hyuna, ou encore de Sungmin. En repensant à la jeune femme, Donghae comprit pourquoi elle était la favorite de Siwon. Il se dégageait d'elle un tel magnétisme... Elle n'était pas simplement belle, elle était également gracieuse, et impressionnante. Son numéro le faisait encore frissonner, par ailleurs.  
Puis il y avait eu le regard de ce joueur de shamisen : Daehyun. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, et pourtant, Donghae n'avait vu que ça. Toute la colère, toute la rancune. Mais contre qui était-elle destinée ? Et pour quelle raison ? Sûrement pas contre lui, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la _Troupe de l'Aube_ , et venait tout juste d'arriver.  
Enfin... Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, non ?  
Peut-être que s'il allait voir Hangeng, le lendemain, le rouquin aurait plus d'éclaircissement. Et ce fut sur cette idée que le prince s'endormit, enroulé dans ses draps froids.

***

Henry roula sur le côté, et observa la masse endormie à ses côtés. Il ne s'agissait pas de Zelo, cette fois, mais bien d'Amber. A sa grande surprise, après avoir terminé de tout nettoyer, et être retourné au dortoir, il avait constaté que son supérieur dormirait à ses côtés, ou du moins, sur le matelas à côté de lui, alors que les deux serviteurs de Shuî étaient en bout de rangée, le plus loin possible de la porte. Leur supérieur faisait ainsi, en quelque sorte, barrage entre les deux intrus, et le reste du personnel.  
Mais était-ce... Une bonne chose ?  
Henry avait appris, quelques heures auparavant, qu'Amber était en vérité une femme. Était-il judicieux, pour elle, de dormir parmi tous ces hommes ? Même si elle était vulgaire, bourrue et autoritaire, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille, ce qui en faisait une proie facile pour les autres serviteurs. Évidemment, le jeune garçon aurait dû s'en moquer, mais pour autant, il était inquiet pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à cacher son sexe, à travailler comme un homme ? Maintenant, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, de porter. Ce n'était décemment pas le travail d'un individu féminin. Alors pourquoi affrontait-elle toutes ces difficultés ?  
Un bruit attira son attention, derrière lui. Zelo était recroquevillé, en boule, serrant les draps contre lui. Henry ne savait pas du tout s'il était en train de faire un cauchemar, ou s'il était simplement mal à l'aise. Après tout, comment ne pas l'être ? Le serviteur lui-même n'aimait pas être ici. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de retrouver le prince, de pouvoir parler avec lui. Et vu le rôle leur ayant été attribués, il n'était pas possible pour lui de le voir :

« Tu devrais dormir, vu ce qui t'attends demain. » chuchota une voix.

Henry écarquilla les yeux, et tourna la tête, croisant les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le transperçait du regard, comme à son habitude, mais les ténèbres de la pièce, à peine éclairée par les reflets de la lune à la fenêtre, rendaient l'ambiance un peu plus oppressante :

« A propos de tout à l'heure... commença Henry.  
\- Un seul mot, et je t'étrangle. Tu as vu de quoi j'étais capable.  
\- Mais ça... ça ne te dérange pas d'être ici ?  
\- Tu tutoies ton supérieur ? Et non, j'ai choisi de le faire. Alors maintenant, tu dors. »

Le jeune homme déglutit, et resta silencieux, fermant les yeux pour convaincre sa supérieure qu'il comptait obéir. Mais il savait que, même s'il l'avait voulu, il en aurait été bien incapable. Beaucoup trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.  
Ainsi, au moment de se réveiller, il eut l'impression de n'avoir que trop peu dormi. Ses membres engourdis, avec les activités de la veille, il fut presque tiré du lit par la servante, Zelo à ses côtés, ses paupières presque collées, lui donnant un air un peu niais :

« Hm... »

Le plus jeune fut envoyé à l'extérieur. De son côté, Henry fut contraint de suivre Amber, étant tous deux chargés d'aider aux cuisines, notamment en déchargeant les produits frais, déposés par charrettes.  
Une fois devant les nombreuses caisses en bois, Henry fut un peu étonné. Elles semblaient réellement lourdes. Il se tourna vers Amber, et au moment où cette dernière s'apprêta à en saisir une, s'empressa de la saisir :

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Le serviteur se crispa aussitôt. C'était affreusement lourd ! Mais raison de plus, il ne pouvait pas la laisser porter ça. Cette dernière eut, par ailleurs, un regard suspicieux, ne comprenant pas du tout le manège du ressortissant de Shuî. Elle laissa pourtant couler. Tant que les produits arrivaient aux cuisines.  
Titubant, Henry retint presque son souffle, à mesure qu'il marchait. Non mais, qu'est-ce que le cuisinier avait bien pu demander, pour que ce soit lourd à ce point ?! Le buffet était passé, pourtant ! A moins que ce ne soit la fête tous les soirs, et auquel cas, il ne survivrait jamais.  
Une fois le paquet déposé, le serviteur revint sur ses pas, et croisa Amber. Voyant cette dernière tout aussi encombrée, il se précipita vers elle :

« Laisse-moi t'aider !  
\- Pousse-toi, tu vas tout faire tomber !  
\- Mais c'est beaucoup, tu vas te faire mal...  
\- Laisse-moi je t'ai dit ! »

Pourtant, Henry n'abandonna pas, cherchant à prendre au moins une de ses charges. Bousculant presque sa supérieure, ce furent tous ses paquets qui tombèrent au sol. Confus, le jeune homme voulut les ramasser, mais Amber, en colère, s'empara de son col :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, exactement ?! Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez fort pour les soulever ?  
\- Mais...  
\- C'est pour ça que je déteste les gens comme toi... Tu as changé de regard dés que tu as su, pas vrai ?! »

La jeune femme le repoussa violemment, et Henry retomba sur les fesses. Un peu étourdi, il secoua la tête, puis leva les yeux, croyant le regard de sa supérieure. Il fut alors frappé par ce qu'il y aperçut. Elle était en colère, mais pas que. Un profond sentiment de désolation semblait l'avoir saisie, comme si la servante était déçue par ce qu'elle constatait.  
Tournant les talons, Amber grinça :

« Allez, ramène tout ça. »

Puis elle retourna elle-même au chariot, laissant le serviteur seul. Ce dernier s'empressa de tout ramasser, mais comprit qu'il avait dû faire une bêtise. Car pour la première fois, il se sentait coupable de son attitude, avec sa supérieure.

***

Passant une main dans ses longues boucles brunes, Hyuna poussa un soupir, excédée. Encore une tentative ratée. À ce rythme, elle ne risquait pas d'approcher le lit du roi. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Sungmin pouvait bien avoir de plus qu'elle ? Certes, elle était différente, sur bien des points. Mais était-ce suffisant ?  
La jeune femme avait presque été entraînée. Elle était une courtisane, offerte en cadeau au roi de Lua. Et pourtant, jamais ce dernier ne l'avait touchée. Ses journées se résumaient aux bains, où elle prenait soin de son corps, et aux arts. Et le reste du temps, Hyuna s'ennuyait ferme. Elle se languissait de l'ancienne demeure à laquelle elle appartenait, auparavant. Tous ses amis s'y trouvaient, la plupart de ses affaires, aussi. De ses repères. Mais _il_ avait promis qu'il reviendrait la chercher.  
Une fois leur objectif atteint.  
Et c'était uniquement dans cet espoir que Hyuna enchaînait les tentatives. Mais à chaque fois, Siwon ne faisait que la repousser avec froideur. Au moins, elle n'était pas chassée, même si la courtisane ne parvenait pas à saisir la raison. Presque chaque individu de sexe masculin se retournait sur son passage. Étant la propriété du roi, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'objet d'avances de la part des serviteurs ou des gardes, et les nobles, eux, préféraient éviter de s'attirer le courroux de leur souverain, en lui demandant des faveurs. Mais au moins, cela signifiait que son pouvoir de séduction fonctionnait, qu'elle parvenait à faire tourner toutes les têtes. Toutes, sauf une.  
Non, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.  
Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvresse venue d'on-ne-sait-où pouvait avoir de si spécial ? Ça ne l'arrangeait pas, en tout cas.  
Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle... Malheureusement, l'humeur de Hyuna ne s'arrangea pas, lorsque, au bout du couloir, elle croisa une autre personne qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Elle ne devait pas être la seule, bien sûr, mais face à la reine, Soojung, mieux valait faire profil bas, et ne pas déclencher les hostilités.  
Sauf que la jeune femme, en l'apercevant, ne sembla pas de cet avis. Accompagnée d'une servante, son visage, habituellement si froid, changea peu à peu, laissant apparaître un sourire narquois :

« Ne serait-ce pas l'une de nos chère courtisane ? Vous avez l'air contrariée.  
\- Ma reine, ce n'est point le cas, répondit poliment Hyuna, crispée.  
\- Vos tentatives de séduction n'ont pas l'air de porter leurs fruits, n'est-ce pas ? »

La courtisane se crispa d'avantage, et leva les yeux vers la reine. Cette femme ne l'aimait pas, et c'était plus qu'évident. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu. Et même si c'était le cas, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ce sujet, Siwon étant le seul maître :

« Sa Majesté me porte un certain intérêt, puisqu'il me garde auprès de lui.  
\- En tant que bibelot, peut-être, répliqua la reine d'un ton amusé. Sungmin a l'air d'avantage intéressante, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Suffisamment pour qu'il ne vous fasse pas d'héritier non plus. »

Cette réplique était terriblement vexante et humiliante, et Hyuna ne regretta qu'à moitié de l'avoir prononcée. Soojung l'avait méritée, mais en conséquence, la courtisane pourrait bien être punie, ce qui n'était pas une option des plus plaisantes.  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, la reine ne fit que fermer les yeux, son sourire toujours en place, mais devenu plus... neutre. Comme si elle affichait une simple façade. Ne devrait-elle pourtant pas être folle de rage ? Ou au moins, la menacer d'une sanction physique ?

« Au moins, nous avons déjà partagé son lit, ce qui n'est le cas que de très peu de personnes. Travaillez dur, pour y arriver. »

Mouchée, Hyuna resta plantée en plein milieu du couloir, alors que Soojung reprenait son chemin, en compagnie de sa servante. L'espace d'un instant, la courtisane crut même entendre un léger rire. Se moquait-elle d'elle ?! Alors que même son mari ne la touchait plus ? Ou alors peut-être que c'était encore le cas, mais qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'héritier ? Dans les deux cas, son statut de reine était presque à revoir, et il n'y avait pas de quoi en rire.  
Il devait y avoir autre chose, pour qu'elle se comporte de cette manière. Soojung avait toujours parut presque détachée, alors que le roi n'était pas un mari des plus plaisants. Seules les affaires politiques l'intéressaient, et il ne se préoccupait que très peu de son épouse. Pire, encore, il privilégiait même d'avantage ses maîtresses.  
Alors... Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi ne paraissait-elle pas aussi préoccupée par son sort ? Être répudiée serait pourtant la pire des humiliations, et le roi en était bien capable. Ou alors, il devait lui manquer quelques informations. Hyuna devait absolument mener son enquête :

« On m'a l'air bien songeuse, par ici... »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la courtisane, qui sursauta en poussant un cri aiguë, avant de se retourner. Croisant le regard du prince Kyuhyun, elle fronça les sourcils, mais s'inclina poliment, alors que ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, bien content de son effet :

« Prince, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa poliment Hyuna.  
\- Tu étais beaucoup trop occupée avec ma belle-sœur, à ce que je constate.  
\- Je devrais me retirer, je pense avoir provoqué assez de problèmes.  
\- Hyuna, tu sais... »

Alors que la courtisane relevait la tête, il effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts, annonçant avec un regard équivoque :

« Si mon frère n'est pas intéressé, moi, je le suis. Ma chambre t'est toujours ouverte. »

Hyuna frissonna, et recula légèrement, avant de secouer la tête :

« Prince, veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Mais je suis très agréable comme homme, insista Kyuhyun.  
\- Prince, je crois que Lee Ye-Jin vous cherche. »

Un frisson parcourut aussitôt le dos du prince, qui se retourna, constatant en effet que sa servante personnelle était présente. Bien plus petite, avec des cheveux longs et bruns, sa peau blanche laissait ressortir la couleur rosée de ses lèvres, actuellement pincées, lorsqu'elle aperçut son maître. Immédiatement, elle alla à sa rencontre :

« Prince, mais où étiez-vous passé ?! Vous devez aller voir le médecin, avant vos leçons de mathématiques.  
\- Ye-Jin, pitié, laisse-moi vivre, geignit mollement Kyuhyun.  
\- Pardonnez mon ton, mais cessez un peu de faire l'enfant. Allez ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la servante au fort caractère entraîna le prince, qui ne put que lui obéir. Ye-Jin était presque sa nounou, constamment sur son dos, à le surveiller, et à veiller à ce qu'il suive son si strict emploi du temps, en tant que prince et frère cadet du roi de Lua.  
Hyuna, quant à elle, poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas la première fois, en tout cas que Kyuhyun lui faisait des avances. Certes, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, malgré ses récurrents soucis de santé l'obligeant à fuir le soleil.  
Sauf qu'il était l'une des cordes sensibles du roi. Hyuna le savait, et elle n'osait pas toucher ou séduire ce que Siwon avait de plus précieux pour l'instant. Ce serait s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, et la courtisane était bien trop jeune pour mourir.  
Même si, cette information, elle le lui avait déjà transmis. À _lui_.

***

Donghae croisa les bras, un peu ennuyé. Il n'avait rien à faire, dans ce palais, et on ne pouvait dire que Shindong était quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait aisément discuter. Non pas qu'il soit peu bavard, mais leur différence de statut rendait la chose difficile, même s'il leur arrivait d'avoir quelques conversations, notamment lorsque Donghae ne comprenait pas certaines choses qu'il pouvait voir, ou entendre.  
En tout cas, l'ennui l'avait mené jusque dans les jardins, une nouvelle fois. Accoudé au rebord du perron, il laissa ses yeux observer à loisir les décors qu'il commençait à connaître, jusqu'à voir une nuée de petites personnes, dans le jardin. Nuée, et petites, car il s'agissait tout simplement d'enfants. Apparemment, ce devaient être ceux des serviteurs, vu la façon dont ils étaient habillés. De toute façon, les nobles et princes recevaient une éducation donnée individuellement par des instructeurs. Seule la tranche inférieure devait recevoir un enseignement collectif.  
Intrigué, Donghae descendit les marches, et s'approcha, avant de remarquer l'instituteur, au centre. Il fut, dés alors, un peu troublé de voir ce dernier au milieu des enfants, car clairement, il n'en avait pas du tout l'image. Un peu plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux corbeaux, et une tête ronde, son regard perçant croisa le sien, l'espace d'un instant. Donghae se sentit presque figé sur place, tant l'homme encadrant les petits avait l'air glacial. Son nez en trompette sembla frémir quelques instants, puis il se reconcentra sur les enfants :

« Revoyez l'étude des esprits des arbres, pour demain. Vous pouvez partir. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Donghae comprit que cet inconnu était sûrement en train de donner, ou du moins, terminait, un cours d'éducation religieuse. Et cela n'était pas si étonnant. La plupart des enseignants étaient des prêtres, et dispenser leur savoir était la manière la plus adéquate pour permettre un enseignement proportionné. Les serviteurs du palais avaient au moins le mérite d'avoir des enfants pouvant se vanter d'une certaines éducation, même si très peu continuaient au-delà d’un certain âge. Le plus important était de connaître et de respecter les préceptes sacrés. Rien de moins.  
Le seul terrain sur lesquels les quatre pays pouvaient s'entendre était bien celui-là. Il existait six dieux, en ce monde : la déesse de la Création et de la Lune, Canda. Le dieu de la Vie et du Soleil, Suraja. Le dieu des Océans, Samudra. Le dieu de la Justice et de la mort, Noyaya. La déesse des continents, Bhumi, et la déesse du Temps, Samaya. Ils avaient créé le monde, et désormais, veillaient à ce que personne ne puisse le détruire.  
En revanche, les esprits, eux, étaient d'une certaine neutralité. Le devenir des hommes ne les intéressaient pas, cherchant simplement à veiller à leur propre mission. Mais gare à celui les approchant d'un peu trop près. Si certains esprits pouvaient être de simples farceurs, d'autres risquaient parfois d'être extrêmement dangereux. Mieux valait être sur ses gardes, en pareille circonstance.  
En tout cas, chaque pays respectait au moins ce code, et les temples étaient des lieux sacrés qu'il valait mieux éviter de dégrader ne serait-ce que par une éclaboussure de sang. Chacun avait bien trop de respect pour les dieux pour cela.  
Tous, sauf un peuple.  
Toutefois, Donghae ne s'en préoccupa pas, voyant l'homme tourner les talons. Shindong l'appela toutefois :

« Noble Yesung. »

L'individu aux allures taciturnes se retourna, alors que le garde s'approchait de lui. Le rouquin resta immobile, non sans chercher à écouter ce qui se passait. Pourtant, il se sentit presque transpercé du regard par l'homme appelé Yesung. Tiens, d'ailleurs... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose :

« Sa Majesté vous cherche, souffla Shindong. Il vous faut retourner à ses côtés, une fois la leçon terminée.  
\- Très bien. »

Sa voix était basse, au point que le prince eut presque du mal à l'entendre. Mais un dernier regard l'incita à rester à sa place. Mais il était prince ! Prêtre ou non, cet homme n'avait pas à le regarder de cette manière, ou à l'inciter à faire quoique ce soit ! Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à aller en sens inverse, comme contraint d'obéir.  
Yesung... Cet homme... Siwon n'avait-il pas parlé de lui, justement ? Lors de sa discussion avec son épouse... En tout cas, c'était bien ce qui semblait au rouquin, mais sans plus de précision, il ne pouvait savoir quel était le rôle du religieux, dans cette histoire.  
Religieux qui salua Shindong, avant de s'incliner poliment, devant Donghae, puis quitta les jardins, afin de se rendre au palais. Les bras ballants, le rouquin hésita, avant de se tourner vers le garde :

« … Qui était-ce ?  
\- Yesung ? C'est le conseiller de Sa Majesté. »

Donghae déglutit aussitôt, à la réponse. Son conseiller ? Rien que ça ? Et l'utilisation du singulier suggérait-elle qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul ?

« Mais... Ne vient-il pas d'enseigner aux enfants ?  
\- Ah, ça, c'est vrai que ça ne lui plaît pas trop, soupira Shindong. Mais actuellement, c'est le seul qui soit suffisamment instruit pour éduquer les petits. Sa Majesté pense qu'il est utile que les futurs serviteurs soient un minimum instruits, et sachent au moins compter, pour mieux travailler, par exemple. Alors il a obligé Yesung à le faire. Mais il n'hésite pas à faire appel à lui, très régulièrement. C'est son confident le plus proche. »

Et il y avait de quoi. Cet homme lui fichait une frousse bleue, en tout cas ! Le prince n'aimait pas ça. Ce palais était décidément rempli d'énergumènes plus fous les uns que les autres. Et pendant ce temps-là, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses serviteurs.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Donghae ne vit pas la petite ombre s'approcher de Shindong. L'instant d'après, ce dernier sentit une masse se retrouver sur ses épaules :

« Je t'ai eu !  
\- Sanghyuk ! »

Le rouquin sursauta, avant d'apercevoir un petit garçonnet, sur le dos du garde, en train de ricaner. Avec ses cheveux courts et châtain, son nez légèrement épaté, et ses petits yeux ronds, il était déjà en train d'embêter Shindong, qui pourtant, ne fit que rire, et l'attrapa pour le faire redescendre :

« Dit donc, c'est malpoli, ça ! Qu'est-ce que ta maman en penserait, en plus ?  
\- Elle dit que plus on est discret, plus ça passe.  
\- Et tu trouves ça discret, toi ? »

Le garde ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais un rapide regard inquisiteur de la part de Donghae le calma aussitôt. Bien conscient de la maladresse de la situation, ainsi que du manque de respect dont il venait de faire preuve, il attrapa Sanghyuk par les épaules, et chuchota :

« Incline-toi devant lui. C'est le prince de Shuî.  
\- Le prince ? »

Sanghyuk cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air très âgé. Peut-être huit ans, au grand maximum. En tout cas, Donghae croisa les bras, attendant qu'il s'incline. Il n’était pas des plus à l’aise avec les enfants en général, même s’il ne les détestait pas. Et la réaction du petit lui donna raison, puisque ce dernier ne cessait de dévisager sa chevelure enflammée. Encore plus agaçant. Un peu paniqué, Shindong l'incita à s'incliner en appuyant sur sa tête :

« Pardonnez-le, prince, c'est encore un enfant. Il est d'ordinaire bien plus discipliné.  
\- Hmpf, grommela Donghae. Ça ne se voit pas. »

Sanghyuk resta incliné, ne pouvant pas tellement se permettre de prendre la parole. Il était pourtant extrêmement surpris de voir enfin ces cheveux de feu, dont chacun parlait au palais, depuis son arrivée. Il en était même presque hypnotisé :

« Dis-moi, Sanghyuk, où est Lee Ye-Jin ? Où est ta maman ?  
\- Elle a dit que je devais retrouver tonton. Elle est occupée avec le prince Kyuhyun.  
\- Bon, alors va vite le retrouver.  
\- Shinshin, tu veux pas m'accompagner ? »

Le garde se figea, à la demande, et leva les yeux vers Donghae, ayant peur de voir ce dernier se mettre en colère. Même s'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui manquer de respect, car Shindong connaissait sa place.

Et pourtant, il n'en fut rien. D'abord immobile, les traits du rouquin se crispèrent légèrement, ses joues se gonflant, alors qu'un sourire tendu apparaissaient à ses lèvres. Le prince fit tout son possible pour se retenir, mais n'y parvint pas, et se mit à rire :

« Shinshin ? C'est ridicule ! C'est trop drôle ! »

Shindong cligna des yeux, surpris par le rire du prince. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi détendu. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, car il était tout de même captif dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien. Sauf que le garde n'avait jamais vu Donghae avec un tel visage. La bouche couverte par sa main, alors qu'un rire presque aspiré en sortait, à moitié étouffé, ses yeux étaient devenus rieurs, de légers plis apparaissant aux coins.  
Il ressemblait presque à un enfant, de cette façon. Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était encore ? Shindong ignorait tout de lui, mais c'était parfois l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Et s'il avait été élevé comme le prince Kyuhyun, ce ne serait pas étonnant.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Donghae se calma, essuyant une légère larme :

« Prince, je...  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner, alors ?  
\- … Plaît-il ? »

Le rouquin s'expliqua, observant Sanghyuk du coin de l’œil, alors que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, ayant eu un peu l'impression que le prince se moquait de lui. Pourtant, il était très bien, son surnom :

« Je m'ennuie ferme. Et contre toute attente, cet enfant m'amuse. Je préfère venir, moi aussi. »

Shindong fut un peu perturbé. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, cette fois, c'était le prince qui comptait suivre le garde là où il allait, ce qui avait de quoi le troubler :

« Bon, très bien. »

D'un autre côté, et il se surprit à le penser, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pensait du bien du prince.

***

Un discret soupir excédé passant la barrière de ses lèvres, Zelo attrapa les derniers vêtements, qu'il entassa dans un panier. Ces derniers n'avaient pas encore très bien séché, mais vu les nuages s'approchant, et le froid ambiant, une pluie était sans nulle doute à prévoir, raison pour laquelle le linge devait être ramené au plus vite.  
Au moins, le serviteur avait la paix, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il n'était pas embêté par ses collègues de Lua, qui continuaient à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, même s'il n'était pas question qu'il en parle à Henry. Ce dernier avait l'air épuisé, à chaque fois qu'il revenait le voir, alors le plus jeune ne voulait pas non plus en rajouter.  
Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce dernier ne vienne le retrouver. Penché en avant, Zelo s'apprêta à soulever le panier, lorsqu'il sentit une tape sur son dos :

« Ah ! »

Il sursauta, et faillit tout renverser, avant de se retourner. Henry le regardait, non sans afficher un petit sourire, fier de son tour :

« Je t'ai fait peur, hein ?  
\- Ne refais plus ça, s'il-te-plaît ! J'aurais pu tout renverser. » geignit Zelo.

Et il savait qu'une rude correction lui aurait été administrée, en ce cas. Aussi, Henry s'excusa platement :

« Désolé, je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère...  
\- Hm, grommela simplement le plus jeune.  
\- Je peux t'aider ?  
\- Si tu veux. »

Le serviteur eut un sourire, laissant sous-entendre à son aîné qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Rassuré, ce dernier prit un autre panier, afin de transporter le linge. Être tous les deux leur permettait véritablement de supporter cette épreuve, et pour cette raison, ils étaient prêt à tout pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.  
Toutefois, des cris attirèrent rapidement leur attention. Zelo tourna la tête, et vit plusieurs serviteurs, dans les jardins, paniqués. Et évidemment, les deux ressortissants de Shuî étaient bien trop curieux pour ne pas s'approcher, afin de savoir. Une fois près d'eux, ils demandèrent la raison de cet état de détresse :

« L'étalon du prince Kyuhyun est fou furieux, et plus personne n'arrive à le calmer ! répondit l'un des serviteurs.  
\- Le prince sera très en colère si nous ne parvenons pas à l'attraper ! »

Zelo se figea. Demandant quelques indications, malgré les avertissements d'Henry, qui n'avait pas très envie de s'en mêler, il se dirigea vers les écuries. Il dut néanmoins se stopper un peu avant, remarquant l'enclos où se trouvait le cheval, alors que les autres serviteurs étaient en train d'essayer de l'attraper.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était magnifique, avec sa robe alezan, et semblait assez puissant, également. L'étalon avait fière allure. En revanche, le voir galoper dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle était un peu moins rassurant. Henry, effrayé par les chevaux, prit aussitôt peur, et se figea, alors que les autres serviteurs cherchaient un moyen de s'emparer de l’animal enragé.  
Arrivant à la hauteur d'un homme, qui chercha à l'attraper avec une corde, l'étalon se cambra en hennissant. Un coup de sabot heurta violemment sa tête, et le serviteur s'écroula :

« Zelo, gémit Henry, allons-nous en... »

Pourtant, le plus jeune fit fi de la supplication de son aîné, et sauta par-dessus l'enclos, s'élançant vers l'animal, sous le regard horrifié de son ami :

« Zelo ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
> Je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous de donner votre avis. Aussi, j'ai également décidé d'ouvrir un blog, où vous pourrez retrouver mes écrits : http://ammychan.skyrock.com/  
> Evidemment, je continue de publier sur AO3. Il n'y a pas de raison que j'arrête ce site. J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !  
> Kissu.


	6. La noblesse d'un prince

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Henry, Zelo s'élança. Attrapant la bride des mains d'un autre serviteur, le jeune garçon observa le superbe étalon, face à lui, encore énervé. Il pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, que quelque chose semblait le rendre fou. Mais tant qu'il ne maîtriserait pas l'animal, Zelo ne pourrait pas savoir quoi, ni corriger cette erreur.  
Le furieux cheval ne sembla pas le repérer, trop concentré sur le serviteur au sol, qui demeurait terrorisé à l'idée de se faire piétiner. Cabré, le cheval retomba sur ses sabots, évitant sa pauvre victime. Ce fut à cet instant que Zelo comprit qu'il était tant d'agir. Et il n'avait que quelques secondes pour cela.  
Poussé par ses réflexes, le jeune garçon bondit, et profita de sa grande taille, posant ses mains sur la croupe de l'animal pour y prendre appui et se hisser en vitesse. Il retomba souplement, afin d'éviter de se faire mal, mais la bride heurta les reins de l'étalon, qui poussa un hennissement. Zelo eut un instant d'égarement, mais reprit ses esprits, et passa la bride autour du cou de l'animal, coinçant le mord dans sa gueule, afin de prendre appui. Le cheval était loin d'être maîtrisé, mais désormais en bonne voie pour.  
Bien évidemment, avoir un inconnu sur son dos ne plut pas du tout à l'étalon enragé, qui entama une ruade, essayant de déséquilibrer son passager opportun. Zelo, pourtant, agrippa à la fois la bride et la crinière, de toutes ses forces. S'il chutait maintenant, il serait très certainement piétiné, ce qui pouvait même devenir mortel, vu la carrure et la rage de l'animal qu'il chevauchait.  
Henry, lui-même, ne savait pas comment réagir. Effrayé par l'étalon, il n'osait traverser la barrière, mais en même temps, savait que son ami risquait sa vie, en cet instant. Et pourquoi ? Pour un animal appartenant à un prince ennemi, dans un palais où ils étaient traités comme des moins que rien.  
Sauf que Zelo ne pensait pas de cette façon. Shuî ou Lua n'existaient pas, ici. Il s'agissait juste d'un animal enragé. Et même s'il se cabrait comme un fou, afin de le faire tomber, s'agitant, se secouant dans tous les sens, le serviteur tenait bon. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre bête, et pour qu'il soit dans un tel état, c'est qu'il devait très certainement avoir mal quelque part. Quelque chose le rendait fou. Et chez les animaux, peu de choses pouvaient avoir un tel effet. La douleur en faisant partie :

  
« Il est malade ! »

Zelo entendait à peine les autres serviteurs, s'accrochant tant bien que mal à la bride. Mais il sentit l'étalon se fatiguer, et ce fut sûrement là que ce dernier devint le plus dangereux. Conscient qu'il risquait de céder, le cheval mit toute son énergie dans un dernier coup, en se cabrant le plus longtemps possible. Le serviteur eut beau s'accrocher de toutes ses forces, il ne put garder l'équilibre plus longtemps, ses longues jambes glissant de la croupe, et il s'écrasa brutalement au sol.  
Henry poussa presque un cri d'effroi, pensant son ami perdu, piétiné d'un instant à l'autre. Zelo, lui-même, crut voir sa dernière heure arriver. Ce fut sans compter cette ombre qui sortit presque de nulle part, et attrapa la bride à son tour, afin de maîtriser l'animal, déjà épuisé par ses récents efforts.  
Levant les yeux, le serviteur, encore tremblant, reconnut alors l'homme qui venait de l'aider. Le même qui l'avait effrayé, la veille, en essayant de lui parler, à cause de son regard des plus effrayants.  
Yongguk s'empressa de maintenir l'animal, et appela certains de ses gardes, pour que ces derniers attachent l'étalon, et l'empêche de faire d'avantage de dégâts. Ce dernier poussa un hennissement à fendre le cœur, et Zelo se reprit. Aussitôt, il lança :

« Il doit souffrir, quelque part ! Vous devriez regarder !  
\- Ne donne pas d'ordre, ici. » claqua aussitôt le capitaine.

Zelo préféra se taire, cloué au sol. Pourtant, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ce fut exactement ce que Yongguk ordonna, une fois l'animal immobilisé. Que l'on fasse venir un vétérinaire. Ainsi, le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention, lorsque Henry vint le retrouver :

« Zelo, tu es blessé ! »

Le serviteur cligna des yeux, toujours sur les fesses, et tourna la tête, afin de constater les dégâts. Il s'était surtout fait mal au dos, ce dernier le lancinant terriblement. Mais en jetant un œil à sa cheville, le jeune homme constata qu'elle était également enflée. Il avait dû retomber trop lourdement sur elle, en cherchant à rester en équilibre. Et le constat s'imposa de lui-même, lorsque, voulant se redresser, il dut s'agripper à Henry en geignant de douleur, tant poser le pied lui était peu supportable :

« Tu devrais voir un médecin...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le capitaine, laissant la bête entre de bonnes mains, alla retrouver Zelo, ainsi que son ami. Observant ce dernier, il remarqua aussi son état. L'instant suivant, Yongguk s'empara du jeune homme, pourtant plus grand que lui, afin de le soulever pour le porter sur son dos :

« Bon, toi, tu viens à l'infirmerie.  
\- Hein ?! »

Même Henry en eut le souffle coupé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Yongguk avait bien vu la façon dont Zelo avait agi. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, un serviteur serait peut-être mort, le temps qu'il intervienne. Et, de plus, le ressortissant de Shuî était maîtrisé, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait plus échapper à ses questions, une fois sur un lit à l'infirmerie, quand bien même il se débattrait.

***

« Tonton !  
\- Eh, mais c'est mon petit Hyuk ! »

Himchan tendit les bras, et attrapa le petit garçon, avant de le prendre sur ses genoux. Ravi, le garçonnet se serra contre son oncle, tandis que Shindong les regardait avec un sourire. Donghae, contraint d'entrer, lui aussi, afin de rester sous la surveillance du garde, demeura pourtant à l'écart :

« Alors, tu as beaucoup de travail ?  
\- Un peu, il faudra que j'aide maman quand elle reviendra.  
\- Elle arrive d'ici peu, répondit le médecin. Oh... »

Himchan se tut, en voyant alors la crinière rousse de Donghae, qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Déposant Sanghyuk sur le sol – ce dernier protestant un peu au passage, il se redressa, et s'approcha du prince, en restant légèrement à distance, Shindong à ses côtés :

« Vous êtes... Le prince de Shuî, Donghae. »

Il s'inclina avec élégance, mais son petit sourire n'échappa pas au rouquin, qui, sans savoir pourquoi, éprouva un frisson qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale entière. Ce type... Avait l'air extrêmement louche. D'ailleurs, lorsque le médecin se redressa, son regard se fit des plus pénétrants, comme s'il cherchait à sonder le corps et l'esprit de Donghae, qui, honnêtement, le prenait mal :

« Votre chevelure est des plus chatoyantes et magnifiques.  
\- Chata-quoi ? demanda Sanghyuk, perturbé par le vocabulaire.  
\- Me permettrez-vous, ultérieurement, d'avoir le grand honneur de procéder à quelques observations ? »

Donghae exécuta un mouvement de recul. Des « observations » ? A quoi est-ce que ce fou pensait, exactement ? On avait déjà regardé, caressé, touché ses cheveux. Mais les « observer » ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Même Shindong eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. D'un autre côté, le garde, lui, connaissait réellement les excentricités du médecin du palais. Le génie était associé à la folie. Or, cette phrase ne pouvait trouver meilleure représentation que Himchan. Cet homme était indéniablement d'une intelligence rare, et dans son domaine, faisait partie des meilleurs. Et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il restait au palais, à s'occuper du roi, et, tout particulièrement, du prince Kyuhyun. Himchan était l'un des seuls à savoir traiter cette maladie rare qui touchait le cadet, et Siwon était prêt à oublier tous ses écarts, s'il pouvait continuer à prendre soin de son précieux frère.  
Pour cette raison, chaque individu du palais vivait avec l'excentricité du docteur, tant par son attrait pour le bizarre, que sa tendance à être plus qu'intrusif avec les gens. Et savoir que Donghae, merveille de Shuî, se trouvait en ses lieux, n'avait pu lui échapper.  
Mais même si le rouquin était un otage, le garde voulait aussi éviter un incident diplomatique :

« N'avez-vous jamais voulu savoir ce que cette chevelure pouvait vous apporter ? insista le médecin. Si les dieux vous en ont fait cadeau, c'est peut-être pour une raison.  
\- Les prêtres du palais s'en sont déjà chargé bien avant vous, répliqua sèchement Donghae.  
\- Sauf votre respect, je suis sûre que leur réponse s'est cantonnée à un simple « les dieux l'ont voulu », et rien d'autre. À ma connaissance, vous n'êtes jamais sorti, jusqu'à ce jour, de votre palais, et n'avez donc jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la prêtresse du Temple de la Lune.  
\- Vous êtes médecin, à ce que je vois. Votre rôle est de soigner le corps, non de vous occuper de nos destins spirituels.  
\- Oh, si vous saviez tout ce dont je suis capable, souffla Himchan. Et votre chevelure fait partie de votre corps, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Mouché, le rouquin serra les poings. Non, mais... ! Hors de question de laisser ce type le toucher ! Il préférait même agoniser dans son lit, plutôt que permettre ce soi-disant médecin l'approcher ! Une telle folie se dégageait de son regard, que Donghae en exécuta même un mouvement de recul :

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Cette voix terriblement grave fit sursauter le rouquin, qui se retourna brutalement, avant de se figer. Le propriétaire de la voix, il s'en moquait. Non, ce qui le préoccupait, en cet instant, c'était plutôt le garçon que cet inconnu portant sur son épaule.  
Zelo.  
Et non loin, derrière, Henry également. Donghae sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et n'hésita pas à aller le retrouver :

« Henry ! Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal ?  
\- Prince ?! »

Le serviteur fut tellement surpris qu'il n'osa plus bouger. De son côté, Shindong exécuta un salut devant Yongguk, mais, une fois au repos, arqua un sourcil. Un prince, proche de ses employés, ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'anormal. Des liens très forts pouvaient se tisser entre deux individus d'une classe différente. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention du garde, était plutôt l'attitude de Donghae, vis-à-vis de son second serviteur. Ce dernier était tout de même dans les bras de Yongguk, le capitaine de la garde, et il avait été le premier que le rouquin avait vu. Pourtant, ce dernier avait aussitôt réagi en voyant son autre domestique.  
Pour quelle raison ?  
Revenant à la réalité, Donghae fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Yongguk, alors que celui-ci déposait Zelo sur le matelas de coton. Les yeux de chats du plus jeune se posèrent sur son prince, et il cacha presque son visage, de honte. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vu d'une telle façon, il avait presque l'impression qu'il incommodait la vue de son maître.  
Pourtant, Donghae n'en eut cure. Malgré son statut, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il n'hésita pas à poser sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine, afin de l'obliger à se tourner vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si cet homme était à son service, et non à celui de Lua :

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?!  
\- ... »

Évidemment, la chevelure enflammée fut un indicateur, pour Yongguk, qui devina à qui il avait affaire. Tiquant légèrement, à l'accusation, il répliqua :

« Je le ramène simplement dans un endroit où il pourra être soigné.  
\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? intervint Himchan.  
\- Chute de cheval. »

Donghae grinça des dents. « Chute de cheval » ? Comme si cela pouvait être crédible ! Certes, le père de Zelo avait travaillé aux écuries royales. De ce fait, le serviteur avait un excellent contact avec les montures. Mais il doutait que l'on ait pu lui permettre de toucher le moindre destrier du palais d'un pays qui n'était pas le sien. Toutefois, Henry s'approcha, et hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer l'histoire du capitaine de la garde.  
En tout cas, Shindong s'assura de rester entre eux, afin d'éviter le moindre incident. Surtout que Yongguk, lui-même, n'était pas quelqu'un de facile. Qu’il soit face à un prince ou pas, d'ailleurs.  
L'attention se focalisa alors sur Himchan, lorsque ce dernier se plaça à genoux, à côté de Zelo. Doucement, il effleura la cheville du serviteur, et vit ce dernier grincer :

« A mon avis, tu ne l'as pas cassée, mais elle doit être suffisamment foulée pour t'empêcher de marcher. Sanghyuk, s'il-te-plaît, peux-tu aller chercher les filles, pour qu'elles me ramènent le nécessaire ? »

Le garçonnet hocha la tête, et sortit de l'infirmerie en vitesse, laissant les adultes entre eux. Zelo parut affreusement attristé, et leva les yeux vers le prince :

« Prince, pardonnez-moi pour...  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- C'est le cheval de...  
\- Henry, c'est à Zelo que je parle. »

Les deux serviteurs frissonnèrent. Même si, pour la première fois depuis leur capture, ils étaient réunis, rien n'indiquait que tout allait bien se passer, au contraire :

« J'ai vu un cheval devenir fou... s'expliqua le plus jeune. On m'a dit que c'était celui du prince Kyuhyun. Et quand il a failli tuer d'autres personnes, dans un accès de rage, j'ai pensé que...  
\- … Que ?  
\- Que je pouvais peut-être l'arrêter...  
\- Et regarde ton état, maintenant ! gronda Donghae. Avant de jouer aux héros, tu aurais dû penser aux conséquences ! Tu n'es pas palefrenier comme ton père. Tu n'es qu'un serviteur, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Zelo encaissa le coup, et serra les poings, les paupières closes, et la tête inclinée. Il ravala difficilement ses larmes, bien conscient qu'il avait déçu son prince. Henry, en revanche, ne voyait pas la chose ainsi. Donghae n'était pas parfait, au contraire. Il était, simplement, prince. En tant que tel, il se voyait comme étant au-dessus des autres, et ne pourrait jamais totalement leur parler comme s'ils étaient égaux. Mais, dans le même sens, le rouquin se sentait aussi responsable de la santé de ses serviteurs, et s'y attachait un peu. Et pour cette raison, tout comme l'on gronde un enfant pour l'empêcher de recommencer de dangereuses bêtises, il sermonnait également Zelo.  
Donghae n'était peut-être pas fait pour être roi. Il était peut-être gâté par son entourage. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se soucier de ses serviteurs, d'autant plus que Henry et Zelo étaient ses derniers repères, dans ce palais ennemi.  
Yongguk, quant à lui, resta immobile, toisant à la fois le prince, et le serviteur. Il avait vu Zelo agir, de loin. Honnêtement, ce garçon était un véritable casse-cou, et ce qu'il avait fait aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Mais s'il n'avait pas agi, d'un autre côté, ce serait un autre serviteur qui aurait été tué, dans la folie de l'animal. Un serviteur de Lua. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Alors pourquoi ?  
Les rumeurs sur ce jeune homme de Shuî étaient sûrement en train de se propager, à travers le palais.  
Ce fut à ce moment que deux demoiselles, vêtues de blanc, arrivèrent, munies du matériel, et Sanghyuk sur les talons :

« Voilà mes amours. »

Himchan eut un grand sourire, et remercia les deux femmes. Pendant un instant, l'une d'elle eut même un échange de regard, avec Shindong. Ce dernier se mit à rougir, et baissa les yeux, se massant la nuque, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Son attitude n'échappa ni à Donghae, ni à Henry, et les deux se regardèrent, se posant la même question.  
Néanmoins, l'état de Zelo redevint la chose la plus préoccupante. Et alors que Himchan écrasait quelques plantes dans un petit mortier, il demanda à Yongguk :

« Nous avons eu la version de ce jeune homme de Shuî. Et toi, alors ?  
\- Quoi, moi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- L'étalon du prince Kyuhyun est devenu fou. Il a failli piétiner d'autres domestiques, d'ailleurs. C'est Eunhyuk qui l'a vu, et qui m'en a informé. »

Donghae tiqua au prénom. Eunhyuk ? L'homme de l'ombre de Siwon ?

« Ah bon ? Et il ne pouvait pas intervenir ? questionna Himchan en terminant sa préparation.  
\- Que crois-tu ? Un homme comme lui ne se mêle pas de ce genre de choses, même lorsqu'une vie humaine est en jeu. » grinça Yongguk d'un ton amer.

Il y eut presque un silence de plomb. Henry et Zelo se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment ils devaient réagir, surtout qu'ils ne savaient même pas de qui le capitaine de la garde pouvait parler. Donghae, en revanche, fut plus sceptique, même si, lui, de son côté, ne savait pas quel rang occupait cet homme à deux mètres de lui.  
Shindong et Himchan, bien sûr, étaient au courant. Le premier, parce qu'il était de la garde, et le second, parce qu'il était proche de Yongguk :

« Ne sois pas si mauvais, insista le médecin. Je suis sûr, le connaissant, qu'il serait intervenu.  
\- Je ne ferai jamais confiance à cet homme. Un Yinshin encore moins. »

Sur ces mots, le capitaine de la garde se retourna, et quitta les lieux. Il aurait voulu interroger Zelo, bien évidemment. Mais pas en présence du prince de Shuî.  
Prince qui, par ailleurs, se posa la question. Yinshin ? Qu'était-ce ? En tout cas, il n'eut le temps de poser la question, Yongguk étant déjà parti. Himchan, quant à lui, soupira, tout en passant l'onguent, qu'il venait de préparer, sur la cheville de Zelo afin de calmer la boursouflure :

« Yongguk n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, avec les étrangers. Il a tendance à se méfier, alors ne le prenez pas non plus personnellement, s'il se retourne contre vous.  
\- … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un Yinshin ? »

Shindong parut choqué par les mots de Donghae. Quand bien même, ce dernier aurait été élevé uniquement au palais, n'avait-il jamais vu de Yinshin ? Cela dit, vu le rang sacré attribué au rouquin, il était possible que ces derniers n'aient jamais pu l'approcher. Toutefois, en observant Henry et Zelo, il eut l'impression que, même ces derniers, n'avaient pas l'air de savoir de qui Yongguk avait bien pu parler.  
Sourire aux lèvres, Himchan lança :

« Eh bien... Soit ils n'ont jamais pu mettre les pieds au palais, soit Shuî préfère éviter de s'en encombrer.  
\- Qui sont ces gens ?  
\- … Majesté, vous savez, si vous me laissez vous examiner, je pourrais tout vous dire. »

Le prince frissonna, et leva presque le bras pour se protéger de cet individu, visiblement au caractère très douteux. Non mais, cet homme, qui lui était pourtant bien inférieur, se permettait de lui faire du chantage ?!

« C'est simplement un marché, corrigea Himchan comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Alors... Cela vous intéresse ? »

Pendant qu'il proposait sa bonne affaire, le médecin en profita pour faire les bandages de Zelo, serrant fermement pour compresser le muscle, alors que le serviteur couinait légèrement de douleur. Donghae s'en sentit encore plus mal. Il n'avait pas envie de marchander avec ce type. Après tout, peut-être en apprendrait-il plus ailleurs ? Sans se soumettre à un examen entre les mains de ce fou.  
Et, comme s'il venait d'être exaucé par les dieux, Shindong lança :

« Je sais qui pourrait vous renseigner. »

***

Siwon s'étira, poussant un long soupir, qui s'éternisa presque dans la pièce. La vapeur dégagée par l'eau chaude l'étourdissait légèrement, mais à force, le roi commençait à prendre l'habitude. Le bain était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait se détendre réellement, à l'abri des regards. L'accès était interdit à tous, lorsqu'il s'y trouvait. Même son propre frère ne pouvait s'y rendre.  
La seule personne autorisée à y mettre les pieds, en même temps que lui, était bien son serviteur personnel, Jungsu. Et encore, ce dernier ne profitait pas réellement du bain, ne faisant que toiletter son roi. Raison pour laquelle le jeune homme s'approcha avec une longue serviette, et se mit à genoux, près du rebord où Siwon était accoudé :

« Je dois déjà sortir ? soupira le souverain.  
\- Vous avez quelques audiences, tout à l'heure, expliqua Jungsu. De plus, Yesung souhaite également discuter avec vous, dans un cadre plus privé.  
\- Très bien, alors je dînerai avec lui et Kyuhyun.  
\- Votre frère, le prince, n'appréciera pas.  
\- Je sais, mais il faudra bien qu'il s'en contente. »

En général, Siwon appréciait, lui aussi, les instants passés seuls avec son cadet, où il pouvait être lui-même avec quelqu’un, sans penser à son attitude de roi. En l'absence d'héritier, il n'était même pas sûr que Kyuhyun puisse un jour régner, dû à sa santé fragile. Un peu comme le prince Hangeng avait été écarté du pouvoir, à cause de son handicap. Pour autant, discuter des affaires royales lui plaisaient, et il lui arrivait de donner quelques conseils, que Siwon écoutait, sans appliquer. Le prince avait une vision encore trop superficielle de la politique :

« De plus, il y a également Sa Majesté la reine, qui souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.  
\- Quelle casse-pieds, parfois, grinça Siwon.  
\- Sauf votre respect, il s'agira d'une simple discussion, rien de plus. Et la cour et le peuple s'impatientent, à ce propos. Une naissance ne pourrait que rassurer tout le monde. »

Siwon expira, et ferma les yeux. Voilà un sujet qu'il préférait éviter, en général. Évidemment, lorsqu'il avait pris Soojung comme épouse, il s'était attendu à ce genre de choses. A ce que l'on vienne lui réclamer un enfant, afin d'assurer la pérennité du trône. Sauf que le souverain essayait de mettre le sujet de côté, quand bien même il s'était, effectivement, rendu compte qu'un héritier était devenu plus que nécessaire, car il ne régnerait pas éternellement.  
Mais seul Eunhyuk était au courant de son secret. Pas même Jungsu.  
Comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon, le lui avouer ?

« Majesté, puis-je me permettre une question ?  
\- Jungsu, je sais qu'il y a un protocole, mais je te connais depuis tellement d'année que tu pourrais presque me tutoyer. Alors, vas-y.  
\- Hem, hésita le serviteur. La reine ne vous plaît pas ? »

Honnêtement, Siwon ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il était vrai que son attitude désinvolte avec son épouse avait de quoi soulever des interrogations. Et Jungsu était assez proche de son souverain, alors pas étonnant qu'il en vienne à s'interroger.  
D'humeur à esquiver encore une fois le sujet, le roi en profita, et se redressa, avant de glisser sa main à la joue de Jungsu, écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux :

« Tu sais bien où vont mes préférences. »

Le serviteur arqua un sourcil, mais se dégagea rapidement, avant d'afficher un sourire :

« Je sais que Sungmin est bien plus mystérieuse, et qu'elle peut avoir un charme sauvage. Mais la reine est également une femme distinguée, et elle est très belle.  
\- Tu la trouves belle, Jungsu ?  
\- Euh... Je... Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Siwon se retourna totalement, afin de faire face à son serviteur. Les larges épaules et abdominaux dessinés n'avaient pas de secret, pour Jungsu, qui connaissait le corps de son souverain par cœur. Toutefois, ce fut surtout la jolie petite marque brune, au nord de son pectoral droit, qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Chose que partageait, par ailleurs, le roi. Enfin, pas qu'il craignait que Jungsu ne soit attiré par son épouse. Même si c'était le cas, Soojung était une femme d'un rang bien supérieur, qui ne penserait jamais à s'enticher d'un domestique. Ça et pour d'autres raisons également.  
Mais l'attitude de Jungsu l'agaçait un peu, ce pourquoi Siwon préféra prendre appui sur le rebord, et sortit du bassin. L'instant suivant, son domestique personnel l'essuya, à l'aide d'une serviette, afin de l'aider à se préparer :

« Mes propos étaient déplacés, excusez-moi. Mais je n'ai pas dit ça sans raison, le peuple s'impatiente. Et vous savez que vos ennemis pourraient aussi en profiter.  
\- Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, ces vautours. Réduire le roi au statut de pantin. Exactement comme autrefois.  
\- Alors montrez-leur que vous êtes capables de faire perpétrer votre lignée. Vous avez le sang de véritables souverains, dans les veines. »

Siwon serra les dents, et acquiesça, avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires, pour se changer, à l'aide de Jungsu. Oui, il n'était pas question de revenir à cette époque. Revenir au temps où les nobles de toutes les provinces de Lua élisaient un roi, uniquement pour faire office de marionnette, alors qu'ils ne prenaient les décisions que pour servir leurs intérêts. C'était son grand-père, qui s'était imposé, qui avait pu, enfin, mater les divers princes des régions avoisinantes, afin d'asseoir son autorité.  
Mais ainsi, depuis deux générations, leur famille était devenue une cible. Et le moindre faux pas pourrait les anéantir, lui, comme tous les autres. Et il n'était pas question de laisser ces incapables assoiffés de pouvoir mettre la main sur le trône. Jamais :

« Vous avez quelques audiences, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, intervint Jungsu. Yesung vous y attends.  
\- Très bien. Au fait... »

Sans savoir pourquoi, l'image de Donghae lui revint en mémoire, et Siwon hésita. Il avait fait enlever ce prince, parce qu'il avait dû intervenir au plus vite. Mais maintenant que le rouquin était en sa possession, le roi savait très bien qu'il marchait sur des œufs. La moindre erreur, et il risquait de plonger son pays dans le chaos le plus complet, chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.  
Donghae était à la fois un joyau, et un poison. Et Siwon allait devoir le manier avec une extrême prudence. Néanmoins, le jeune homme avait également l'air plutôt naïf. Et malgré son patriotisme, semer le doute dans son esprit, pourrait peut-être lui être grandement bénéfique :

« Je voudrais que Donghae, le prince de Shuî, assiste à la prochaine audience.  
\- Le prince à la chevelure de feu ? Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- Depuis quand poses-tu des questions ? gronda légèrement le roi.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser ! » répondit aussitôt Jungsu.

Siwon soupira, puis effleura les cheveux de son serviteur, laissant ce dernier l’habiller, et boutonner son haut :

« Ce n'est rien. Mais je préfère qu'il y assiste. Ce prince n'est jamais sorti de son palais. Il est grand temps qu'il voit d'autres choses. Et qu'il réfléchisse. »

Jungsu resta dubitatif. Il connaissait le roi, et ce dernier était loin d'être un bon samaritain. Même s'il faisait preuve d'un grand sens de la justice, parfois obscur, cependant, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir aider un inconnu, et encore plus, un ennemi. Siwon ne pouvait faire cela que pour servir ses propres intérêts.  
Qu'attendait-il, exactement ?

***

Zelo, étant contraint de rester allongé, n'avait pas pu accompagner Donghae et Henry. Ce qui l'avait, par ailleurs, vraiment déçu, puisque Shindong avait révélé que la personne pouvant les aider n'était autre que Hangeng. D'autant plus qu'il avait été laissé à Himchan, ce qui n'avait rassuré personne. Mais malgré le caractère loufoque du médecin, le garde avait assuré qu'il ne se passerait rien, raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient, tous les trois, dans les jardins. Henry avait eu la permission d'accompagner Donghae, surtout, qu'ainsi, il pourrait raconter à Zelo tout ce qu'il apprendrait.  
Arrivant bien vite au kiosque, le doux son de l’erhu parvint à leurs oreilles, ce qui détendit toutes les personnes présentes :

« On dirait que j'ai de la visite. »

Reposant son archet, le prince Tang leva la tête, les paupières closes. Donghae grimpa les marches en premier, suivi de Shindong, puis de Henry. Instantanément en confiance, il lança :

« Prince Hangeng.  
\- Oh, ne serait-ce pas Donghae ? Je suppose que Shindong t'accompagne. Mais... Qui est la troisième personne ?  
\- L'un de mes serviteurs.  
\- Zelo ?  
\- Non. Il s'appelle Henry. »

Le concerné s'approcha, lui aussi, mais resta tout de même à l'écart, pour ne pas gêner la conversation entre les hommes. Toujours assis, Hangeng ne cilla pas, et Donghae préféra s'asseoir à ses côtés, afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'une personne aussi noble :

« Quel bon vent vous amène ?  
\- Je... On m'a dit que vous pourriez me renseigner.  
\- À quel sujet ?  
\- … Qui sont les Yinshins ? »

Puisque Yongguk avait désigné Eunhyuk comme tel, il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et le ton grave que prit Hangeng l'aiguilla d'avantage. Le prince Tang souffla :

« … Je suppose que l'on vous a guidé dans ma direction parce que je suis de l'empire de la terre.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Je vois. »

Hangeng inspira profondément, avant de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement :

« Les Yinshins sont un peuple des montagnes, que mon père a fait massacrer, il y a quinze ans. »

Henry écarquilla les yeux, alors que Donghae tentait de rester impassible. Tout un peuple ? Quelle raison pouvait justifier que l'on assassine des femmes et des enfants ? Certes, le prince de Shuî ne pouvait juger, car les crimes de trahison, par exemple, étaient passibles de mort, dans son pays, pour le coupable, et toute sa famille. Mais cela n'engendrait jamais un génocide :

« Les Yinshins sont des hérétiques, intervint Shindong.  
\- C'est ce qu'a défendu l'empereur, oui. Après sécheresses et famines, les Yinshins ont été révélés comme étant les coupables de nos malheurs. Leurs pratiques religieuses sont différentes des nôtres, et ils vivent exclusivement dans les montagnes de l'ouest. »

Donghae cligna des yeux. Quelles pratiques ? Hangeng sembla répondre à ses questions :

« Ils rendent plus souvent hommage aux esprits qu'aux dieux. Ils se prétendent être au contact des premiers, raison pour laquelle ils préfèrent s'en occuper.  
\- Et résultat, les esprits ont asséché les terres, grommela le garde. Cette malédiction a failli arriver jusqu'à nous, d'ailleurs. Heureusement que non.  
\- Alors, l'empereur a lancé une expédition punitive. »

Le rouquin pouvait comprendre, après tout. Au fond, le père de Hangeng avait sûrement fait ça pour protéger son peuple. Les Yinshins ayant mécontenté les dieux, ce n'était peut-être que justice. Mais malgré tout, le prince en ressentait tout de même un certain malaise :

« Mais... Y a-t-il des survivants ? questionna-t-il en repensant à Eunhyuk.  
\- Oui, acquiesça le prince Tang. Tous n'ont pas été tués. La plupart sont tombés sur des marchands d'esclaves, et comme ils étaient devenus extrêmement rares, sans être dénués d'utilité, étant de forte constitution, ils ont été vendus à prix d'or. Les autres doivent sûrement cacher qui ils sont, et se trouver quelque part, parmi les quatre royaumes. »

Henry resta interdit, ne sachant pas trop comment se placer, par rapport à ça. Quelque part, il remerciait les dieux de ne pas connaître quelqu'un comme un Yinshin. Qui savait quels malheurs pouvaient leur tomber dessus ? Mais Donghae, en revanche, fut un peu mal à l'aise. Ce peuple étrange, atypique, voire qualifié d'hérétique... Le rouquin comprenait que l'on en vienne à les punir, surtout pour ce qu'ils avaient provoqué. Mais... Y compris les femmes, les enfants ? Tous autant qu'ils étaient ?  
Et Eunhyuk, dans cette histoire ? Qui était-il ? Apportait-il réellement des malheurs ? Il était un Yinshin, et pourtant, au service du roi de Lua lui-même. Pourquoi ?  
Une voix vint pourtant interrompre leur discussion :

« Veuillez m'excuser, prince. »

Henry frissonna, et se retourna, reconnaissant Amber. Que faisait-elle ici ?! Avait-il... Fait quelque chose de mal, encore ? Non, si ça l'avait concerné, lui, elle ne se serait jamais adressée directement à Donghae, mais aurait attendu de pouvoir le récupérer.  
Enfin, le serviteur était peut-être un peu paranoïaque :

  
« Sa Majesté, le roi Siwon, en personne, souhaite que vous assistiez à ses audiences, qui auront lieu d'ici peu. » ajouta la jeune femme.

Donghae arqua un sourcil, et Shindong demeura dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi le roi lui-même voudrait qu'un prince ennemi assiste à ce genre de chose ? Pourtant, le rouquin, bien que, lui aussi, abasourdi, fut également intrigué. Aussi, il acquiesça :

« Très bien, je vous suis.  
\- Shindong vous y mènera. Je dois, pour ma part, récupérer votre serviteur. »

Henry tenta de ne pas grincer. Il ne voulait pas être déjà séparé de son prince. Pourtant, Donghae se tourna vers lui et tapota son épaule :

« Va le rejoindre, d'accord ?  
\- Prince...  
\- Nous trouverons un autre moyen de nous retrouver, avec Zelo, d'accord ? D'ici là, occupe-toi de lui.  
\- Entendu, prince ! »

Rassuré, le serviteur laissa Donghae et Shindong partir devant. Hangeng ne fit qu'afficher un sourire, et salua les individus, avant de recommencer à jouer du erhu. Puis Henry suivit Amber, encore un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle, et sans réussir à prendre la parole.  
De toute façon, son prince était dans le même état. Mais peut-être qu'en assistant à ces audiences, il pourrait voir ce mystérieux Eunhyuk, et lui poser quelques questions ?


End file.
